Ghostwriter - The Next Generation
by A. R. Chwa
Summary: Ghostwriter's Return (Chapters 1-4) - A group of kids in Brooklyn discover a ghost that was trapped inside a computer, one that their parents used to see back in the 90's. My Father's Son (Chapters 5-9) - Ghostwriter helps the team locate Max's missing father. Art for the Sake of Art (Ch. 10-13) Who is trashing the art room at Mead High School?
1. Chapter 1

GHOSTWRITER'S RETURN – PART ONE

Opening: A loft in Brooklyn NY. A boy comes in with a suitcase and a skateboard and looks around. He has shaggy brown hair in need of a haircut, wears a t-shirt with a vest over it and long shorts with sneakers. He looks around as an older man comes in behind him, also with a suitcase.

Older man: Well, Max. This is it. Home sweet home.

Max: Wow. So…this is where my mom grew up?

Older man: Yes it is. Your mother has great memories of this place. That's why she asked us to take you in while she's on tour.

Max nods as an older woman comes in. She has blond hair and speaks with a British accent.

Woman: Max? Have you a copy of Lenni's tour schedule?

Older man: No.

Max: Yes.

The older man laughs as Max sighs and shakes his head.

Max: Tell me again why Mom named me after you?

Older man: Because I'm your granddad, Max.

Woman: He's got a point though. It's bound to get confusing with _both_ of you named Max.

Older man: I know, Sally. But Lenni insisted on naming the boy after me.

Max: When she should've named me after my _dad_. Not like I'm ever gonna go live with _him_.

Sally sighs as Granddad Max pats his shoulder.

Granddad Max: I know Max. But your mother has her reasons.

Max: She won't even tell me what his _name_ was.

Sally: We know, Max. She never told us who he was either.

Max sighs and puts down his suitcase. He opens it and takes out a laptop, putting it on the counter. But as he tries to boot it up, he gives a frown.

Max: Oh…come on!

Granddad Max: What's the matter?

Max: It won't boot up. How am I supposed to tell Mom I got here okay?

Sally: Well there's this ancient device called a telephone…

Max: Oh very funny.

CUT TO: A hardware store. A pretty girl with curly, dark red hair is behind the counter playing with a cell phone. She looks up as Max comes in, carrying a laptop.

Girl: Hi. Can I help you?

Max: I hope so. You guys do repairs?

Girl: Sometimes. What 'cha got?

Max: A laptop that won't boot up.

Max puts the laptop on the counter and the girl raises her eyebrows.

Girl: Uh…sorry. But this is a hardware store…not a computer shop.

Max: Well excuse me for not knowing my way around yet. I just moved in.

Girl: You don't have to be sore about it.

Max sighs and gives a shrug.

Max: Sorry. It's been a long day.

Girl: Sounds like it. (holds out her hand) I'm Gina Torres.

Max: (shakes it) Max Frazier.

Gina: Max Frazier?

Max: Yeah. You might know my granddad.

Gina: We can sure _hear_ your granddad.

Max: Hoo boy…

Gina: Don't worry. We're used to it. And my mom was a good friend of yours back in the day.

Max: (nods) Granddad said my mom has a lot of old friends around here. I wonder if any of them know how to fix a computer.

Gina: You're in luck. Linda knows how to do that.

Max: Linda?

Gina: My best friend. (texting on the phone) She takes stuff apart and puts it back together. Always coming over here for screws and things. (gets an answer) Looks like she went to Jackie's house today. Come on.

Max picks up his laptop as a man in a wheelchair pushes his way in.

Gina: Hi Uncle Quincy. This is Max. He just moved in upstairs.

Max: Hi.

Quincy: (shakes hands with Max) Nice to meet you.

Gina: I'm taking him to Jackie's house. Linda's over there and might be able to fix his laptop.

Quincy: Well I can mind the store while you're out, but don't stay too long. Your dad comes home at four.

Gina: Got it.

CUT TO: Outside a house. A small girl with glasses and a blond pony-tail is fixing a dirt bike. A black girl with long braids is watching her and shaking her head.

Blond girl: (getting up) Good as new, Jackie.

Jackie: Thanks Linda. It'll be nice having a bike to get to school this year.

Linda: It's not _that_ far.

Jackie: I know. But all the cute guys hang out in the park with their wheels after school.

Linda: Oh yeah? Any one in particular?

Jackie: You think I'm gonna tell _you_?

Linda: I might give you a discount if you do…

Jackie gives her a look but Linda just cleans her glasses. Jackie then notices Gina and Max coming up.

Jackie: Hey Gina. Who's your friend?

Gina: Hey guys. This is Max Frazier.

Linda: (putting glasses on) Max Frazier? Isn't that the old guy with a band?

Max: (rolls eyes) That's my granddad. I got the same name he does.

Jackie: You got a cool granddad, then. (extends hand) I'm Jackie. This is Linda.

Max shakes hands with both of them and Linda sees the laptop.

Linda: You use a PC?

Max: Yeah. It won't boot up though. Should've got a Mac.

Linda: You can't get a Mac fixed. Apple always makes you buy a new one. Mind if I borrow your basement, Jackie?

Jackie: You gotta ask my dad. It's _his_ lab.

CUT TO: Jackie's basement. It's full of books and boxes but also has a science lab, which Linda uses for repairing the laptop.

Jackie: Dad says you _really_ need to get your own shop. This is the eighth time you've had to borrow his lab for a repair job.

Linda: Well if I didn't live on the fourth floor of an apartment building…

Max: (looking around) What exactly does your dad _do_ down here?

Jackie: No idea. He teaches astrophysics at NYU…and does a lot of experiments and stuff down here.

Linda: Which is why it's great for my stuff too. Mr. Jenkins don't throw anything out…and I don't need to go out to find parts.

Gina: Although she still orders stuff from us all the time.

Linda: Well I don't think you'll have what this laptop needs.

Max: What does it need?

Linda: I just need a new chip to put here. The old one isn't going back in…and that's why it won't turn on.

Jackie: Well maybe my dad's old one has a chip you can use.

Everyone watches as Jackie goes over to a sheet, which she pulls off of an old computer. Linda gets up and looks at it.

Linda: Woah. An old MS-Dos?

Jackie: If you say so. Dad said he used this when he was twelve.

Gina: Sounds pretty old to me.

Max: Yeah. What's he keeping it for?

Jackie: Sentimental reasons. This computer got fried in an electrical storm…and a friend of his disappeared the same night.

Gina: Really? Who was that?

Jackie: Dad never said. He gets all emotional when he talks about it.

Max: (rolls eyes) Sounds a lot like my mother. She does that whenever I ask about my _dad_.

Gina: Oh! So…you don't know who your dad is?

Max: Nope. I didn't even get his _name_. For all I know, he's the same guy that disappeared in this storm.

Jackie: I don't think so. The storm was the summer before Dad went to high school.

Max shrugs as Linda removes a panel from the old computer. She pulls out a chip and nods.

Linda: It got burned up all right. Looks like this chip is okay though. Lemme see if it works in your laptop.

Linda returns to the laptop and puts the chip in. She screws the panel back on and boots it up.

Max: Hey! It works.

Jackie: Linda works her magic again.

Linda gives a smug look but then the screen starts glowing. All of them gasp and back up as words appear on the screen.

Screen: _HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! Where are the children? Are they all right?_

Jackie: To Max Um…is that something of yours?

Max: No.

Gina: Maybe you got a virus.

Linda: This doesn't look like any virus _I've_ ever heard of.

Max: It's changing!

Screen: _Where are my children? Where are you Dynamite Dude Jamal?_


	2. Chapter 2

GHOSTWRITER'S RETURN – PART TWO

Opening scene: Jackie, Max, Gina, and Linda are staring at Max's laptop, which reads _Where are my children? Where are you Dynamite Dude Jamal?_

Jackie: Wait a minute. That's my father's name.

Max: Jamal?

Jackie: Yeah. Maybe this is something of his…and it got moved to your computer.

Linda: But…that was just a hardware chip. It shouldn't have a program on it.

Gina: (to Jackie) Well…why don't you ask your dad if he recognizes it?

Jackie nods and goes up the stairs.

Jackie: (calling upstairs) Dad! Can you come here a minute?

Jamal: What is it?

Jackie: We just have a question. Please?

The kids turn to the stairs as Jackie's father comes downstairs.

Jamal: What is it, Jackie?

Jackie: Well…Linda moved a chip from your old computer into Max's.

Linda: And now the laptop is acting…weird.

Jamal looks at the laptop and sees nothing wrong with it.

Jamal: Um…how is it acting weird?

Max: There was a message on it. It said…_Help Help Help Help. Where are the children. Are they all right?_

Jamal raises his eyebrows and stumbles back as he looks at the computer.

Jamal: It said…that?

Gina: Yes. But then it changed to this.

Jamal goes over to the laptop, but still sees nothing.

Jamal: (whispering) Is that you?

Max: Um…what is it?

Jamal: Erm…I'm not seeing anything written here. What did you say was on it?

Max: It's right there. It says _Where are my children? Where are you Dynamite Dude Jamal?_

Jackie: That's why we thought…maybe it's something of yours.

Jamal nods and rubs his chin.

Jamal: (muttering) My children. They can see him…but I can't.

Jackie: Dad?

Jamal: (smiles) Well…I don't see anything. But uh…why don't you try _writing_ on it? It'll clear up, I sure.

Linda: Write on it?

Jamal: Writing clears up a _magnitude_ of problems.

The kids all look at each other as Jamal goes up the stairs. As he goes up, he sighs and shakes his head.

Jamal: (whispering) He's back. I can't see him…but he's back.

Jackie gives a shrug and turns back to the others.

Jackie: I guess we can try writing on it.

Max: (sitting down) Well…okay. (typing) _Who are you?_

A white circle appears and writes back.

Screen: _My friends call me Ghostwriter._

Max: (pushes his chair back) Woah!

Jackie: It worked!

Gina: Way to go, Max.

Linda: Ghostwriter?

Max: (sliding chair back) Yeah. It's not a virus. My laptop is _possessed_!

Linda: Oh great. You don't need me. You need an exorcist!

Max: I might. But…maybe if we're polite…(typing) _Why are you in my computer?_

Screen: _I'm not sure. I feel lost._

Jackie: Oh. Well…let's tell him where he is.

Max: (typing) _You're in Jackie's basement in Brooklyn._

Screen: _I'm still in Brooklyn? Who is Jackie?_

Jackie raises her eyebrows as Max gets up.

Max: You should introduce yourself…I guess.

Jackie nervously sits down.

Jackie: (typing) _I'm Jackie Jenkins. This is my house._

Screen: _Jenkins? Are you related to Jamal?_

Jackie: (raises her eyebrows and types) _Yes. I'm his daughter._

Screen: _Jamal has a daughter? How long have I been asleep?_

Jackie: Oh! It seems…he knew my dad.

Gina: But…your dad didn't see anything.

Max: But…he also knew that we should write to it. Maybe he could see Ghostwriter…before.

Linda: Before…what?

Jackie gasps.

Jackie: The storm!

Jackie gets up and paces the room.

Jackie: Dad said that electrical storm…made his friend disappear. What if that friend…was _this_?

Gina: You mean…Ghostwriter?

Max: (snaps fingers) Hey yeah. The storm fried the computer…and this ghost thing…was trapped inside!

Linda: But he got out when I moved the chip!

Jackie: But…if he was my dad's friend…why couldn't Dad see him?

They all look at each other and back at the computer. Max narrows his eyes and sits down.

Max: (typing) _Jackie's father couldn't see you._

Screen: _I could tell. I think it passed to his daughter, so now SHE sees me instead of him!_

Jackie: Oh!

Max: (typing) _But why can WE see you?_

Screen: _What are your names?_

Max: (typing) _I'm Max Frazier. With me are Gina Torres and Linda_

Max looks at Linda who crosses her arms.

Linda: Mitchell. Linda Mitchell.

Max: (typing) _Linda Mitchell. We all see you too._

Screen: _Frazier? That was Lenni's name._

Max: (sighs and types) _Yes. Lenni Frazier is my mother._

Screen: _She was my friend too. I also allowed Craig Mitchell to see me at one time, but only briefly._

Linda: Hey! That's my dad!

Gina: Only…briefly?

Linda: I guess. Dad said he lived here in Brooklyn when he was in eighth grade…but only for a couple of weeks before he moved back to Long Island. But he did know Jackie's dad at that time.

Max: So it seems…our parents could see Ghostwriter…when they were kids.

Jackie: But now they can't see him anymore…as it's passed on to us.

Gina: So did he know my parents too? Victor and Gaby Torres?

Max: (typing) _Did you know Victor and Gaby Torres?_

Screen: _I knew Gaby Fernandez and her brother Alex._

Gina: A ha! He knew my _mother_. And Uncle Alex!

Jackie: So uh…your cousin Carlo's dad?

Gina: Yeah. (blinks) I wonder if Carlo…could see him too?

Max: (typing) _That was Gina's mother and her uncle._

Gina: I gotta call Carlo and tell him about this.

Linda: He might not believe you.

Gina: Maybe I should _show_ him.

Jackie: Does Ghostwriter live in the laptop though?

Max: I dunno. But if he does (closes laptop) he's coming home with me. (turns to Linda) Do I uh…owe you anything for fixing it?

Linda: This one's on the house…seeing as I gave it a supernatural presence of some kind. Sorry about that.

Max: No problem. I mean…if this thing knew my mother…maybe he knows who my _dad_ is.

CUT TO: Torres Hardware. A woman with red hair gets off the phone and is looking teary eyed. A stocky man with black hair goes over to her.

Man: You all right, Gaby?

Gaby: I'm fine, Victor. It's just…I got some _wonderful_ news from Jamal.

Victor: What was it?

Gaby: Well he uh…he found out about an old friend that we thought was gone.

Victor: It wasn't Rob, was it?

Gaby: Oh no…no. Another friend. You didn't know him.

Victor: I see. Well I'm glad you got some good news.

Gaby: Thanks.

Victor goes into the back room as Gina comes in.

Gina: Hi Mom.

Gaby: Hi Gina. Did uh…you have a good time with Jackie?

Gina: Yeah. Linda got Max's computer fixed…I think.

Gaby: You think?

Gina: Yeah. We uh…think it might still have a virus or something…but he's going to see if he can still work on it.

Gaby nods as Gina goes to her room.

CUT TO: Gina's bedroom. Gina sighs and pulls down the curtain, as two small twin boys are climbing on a bunk bed. Gaby comes in with a box and also sighs.

Gaby: Quincy! Alejandro! Get into bed and stop jumping around.

Twins: Awwww.

Gaby shakes her head and brings the box over to Gina's side of the room.

Gina: I really wish I could have my own room.

Gaby: I thought the same thing when I had to share this room with Alex. And he was just _one_ obnoxious boy.

Gina smiles and notices the box.

Gina: What's that?

Gaby: Oh it's a little something I made in fifth grade. I thought you could use it.

She puts the box down and Gina sees it's full of words, as well as a bunch of pens on lanyards.

Gina: What's this?

Gaby: I called it a word nest. I would fill it with words for inspiration…depending on what was needed at the time.

Gina: Cool. What are all these pens?

Gaby: Well…my friends and I…used to wear these. But we uh…put them all here when a friend of ours…disappeared.

Gina raises her eyebrows as her mother smiles and kisses her forehead.

Gaby: Goodnight.

Gina: Goodnight Mom.

Gaby leaves and Gina nods. She takes one of the pens and puts it around her neck.

Gina: So…she knows? But…can you write to him this way too?

Gina bites her lip and writes with the pen in a notebook.

Gina: (writing) _Are you there, Ghostwriter?_

A ball of light appears and Gina gasps.

GW: _Hi Gina! Looks like you found my word nest._

Gina: (writing) _My mother brought it in. I suppose she made it for you._

GW: _Yes. I was quite close to your mother. And the others._

Gina: (nods and writes) _Were our parents the only ones?_

GW: _No. Once I went back in time and wrote to Frank, Catherine, and Lucy, who were children in 1928. But then I returned to the others in 1993._

Gina: (writing) _Wow. It's now 2019._

GW: _Astounding! I __have__ been asleep a long time! I knew Frank had died, so I presume Catherine and Lucy are also gone by now._

Gina: (writing) _I guess so. But the children from 1993 would still be here like my mother. They just can't see you anymore._

GW: _Yes. Jamal, Lenni, Alex, Gaby, Tina, Craig, Rob, Hector, Casey, Becky and Sam._

Gina nods and copies down the list. She then notices something and writes to Ghostwriter.

Gina: (writing) _My uncle Alex is married to my Aunt Tina. Her maiden name was Nguyen._

GW: _Ah. I wondered if that would happen. Alex always had a sweet spot for Tina._

Gina nods and looks at the list again before writing back.

Gina: (writing) _I don't know the rest on the list though._

GW: _Rob was a writer who moved away to Australia. Hector was a friend of Alex's who needed help with writing. Casey was a cousin of Jamal's that liked to tell jokes and riddles. Becky and Sam were friends that Jamal met in London and helped solve a case there._

Gina: (raises an eyebrow and writes) _Solve a case?_

GW: _Yes. I would help my children solve mysteries._

Gina gives a nod and then grins.

Gina: (writing) _Could you help us solve a mystery too?_

GW: _Of course. What mystery do you have?_

Gina: (nods and writes) _The mystery of who Max's father is._


	3. Chapter 3

GHOSTWRITER'S RETURN – PART THREE

Opening scene: Ghostwriter goes over Gina's message, which reads _The mystery of who Max's father is._ He then flies up to the loft upstairs. Max is typing on his laptop and gives a sigh.

Max: (reading)

_Words on the screen. And invisible friend._

_Could he be the key to finding him?_

_Where has he gone? Does he even know?_

_Why is my mother so broken?_

_Did he love her or hurt her?_

_There are so many questions._

_Where are you my father?_

_What is your name?_

_Do you know who I am?_

_Or am I a mystery to you_

_As much as you are to me?_

Max gives a sigh as Ghostwriter appears on the screen.

GW: _You write fine poems, Max!_

Max: Hey! (writes) _My poems are private!_

GW: _Sorry._

Max: (gives a sigh and writes) _But then again, could you help me find my father?_

GW: _I could try. What clues do you have?_

Max: (writes) _Not a lot. All I know is that I was born May 2, 2004, so she must have met him in September of 2003._

Ghostwriter glows and flies out. Max shrugs and starts getting ready for bed. He has just finished brushing his teeth when Ghostwriter comes back and writes out something on the laptop.

Max: (looking at the laptop) Woah! He found Mom's tour schedule from 2003!

Max looks over the schedule and nods.

Max: (running finger down the screen) _Support the Troops Tour_. Looks like Mom sang at a bunch of military bases.

Max lets out a gasp and runs his hand through his hair.

Max: Of course. My dad was in the military! He was a soldier! (frantically types) _Can you get a list of all the soldiers from these bases in 2003? I know it'll be long, but my father's name should be on it!_

GW: _I'll try._

Max smiles and climbs into bed.

CUT TO: Torres Hardware. Max yawns as he comes in and Gina smiles at him.

Gina: Hi Max.

Max: Hey (yawns)

Gina: Up late last night?

Max: (rubs eyes) Yeah. Our uh…new friend was trying to help me find my dad.

Gina: (raises an eyebrow) Any luck?

Max: I got a clue anyway. I think my dad…was in the military.

Gina: Oh! How do you know?

Max: He found my mother's tour schedule from 2003. She was singing at a bunch of military bases…and must have met my dad at one of them. But um…I wasn't able to get a list of all the soldiers.

Gina: You couldn't?

Max: (drumming his fingers) Nope. Seems uh…even _he_ needs to know the right passwords to get secure information.

Gina: Right. Well at least you know _something_.

Max: Yeah. And I'm wondering if my grandparents might know more about…you know…what my mother was doing at the time.

Gina: They might. But uh…don't you think you should ask your _mother_?

Max: Ha! My mother's been hiding this for years! What makes you think she's gonna fess up now?

Gina: Well…maybe if you tell her you know he was a soldier…she'll give you another clue. Even a _tiny_ clue could help you out.

Max: (nods) Maybe. She'll be visiting this weekend before moving on with the tour. (looks at Gina) Thanks.

Gina: No problem. How's your computer working?

Max: Works fine. Just uh…get interrupted from time to time.

Gina: Yeah. I was uh…talking to him too.

Max: (raises an eyebrow) You were?

Gina: Yeah. _Without _a computer. Seems you can also write to him by _hand_.

Max: (gives a nod) Interesting. You talk to your cousin yet?

Gina: (frowns) I gotta work today…and Linda got another repair job. I texted Jackie and told _her_ to go talk to him…but we'll see if that happens or not.

Max: She don't like the guy?

Gina: (grins) Oh it's not that. She _does_ like him. A little _too_ much.

Max: (rolls his eyes) Girls…

Gina: Well she does. Anyway, how about you head over to the park and see if Jackie's there. If she's too chicken, it may be up to you.

CUT TO: The park. Max rides up on his skateboard and sees Jackie on her dirt bike, watching a group of guys playing roller hockey.

Max: Hey Jackie. Gina said you'd be here.

Jackie: Hi. Yeah. She uh…wants me to see if Carlo can see what _we_ do.

Max: Well he might. Ghostwriter said he knew his dad. Is he here?

Jackie sighs and nods to the roller hockey game.

Jackie: He's the goalie…in the Yankee's jersey.

Max sees the tall boy with slick black hair defending the goal. He makes a great save and high-fives the other guys, who call it a game. Carlo puts the milk crates away while the others collect the sticks. His friends skate away, but Carlo hangs around, doing tricks.

Max: Well there he is. Go talk to him.

Jackie: What…me?

Max: Well I don't know the guy.

Jackie: I barely know him either.

Max: You know Gina.

Jackie: But…oh…

Jackie bites her lip as Max shakes his head. Max then notices that Jackie's wearing a hat, so he grins and takes it.

Jackie: Hey!

Max laughs and skates off. Jackie frowns and chases after him, but can't follow much on her bike. She leans it against a tree and goes after him on foot.

Jackie: Give me back my hat!

Max: Gotta catch me first.

Max heads over to the blacktop where Carlo is skating. Carlo frowns and catches Max by the collar, taking the hat away. Jackie runs up panting and Carlo hands it back to her.

Carlo: I believe this is yours.

Jackie: (taking it) Thanks Carlo.

Carlo: (still holding on to Max) No problem. Who's this little punk?

Jackie: Oh he's Gina's new neighbor. Max Frazier.

Carlo: (looking at Max) Little young to be Max Frazier.

Max: (rolls eyes) You know Granddad too?

Carlo: Hey man. _Everybody_ knows your Granddad. Not to mention your mom.

Max: So I've heard. Can you let go of me now?

Carlo looks at Jackie, who puts her hat back on.

Jackie: Oh let him go. He's cool. I met him yesterday when Linda was fixing his laptop in my basement.

Carlo smiles and lets go of Max, who brushes himself off and kicks his board up to his hand.

Carlo: Linda _really_ needs to get her own repair shop. Had to fix my smartphone at the hardware store.

Jackie: I'll say. She fixed my bike yesterday too…and Old McQuaid was scolding us for blocking the sidewalk.

Carlo: Well he used to be a cop, you know. Retired when my dad moved up to detective. Said Dad would always solve the mystery first anyway.

Max: Your dad's a detective?

Carlo: Best in all of New York. Although he says he doesn't have the _edge_ that he used to have when he was younger.

Jackie: He uh…used to have an _edge_?

Jackie and Max exchange a significant look. Carlo raises his eyebrows and then lets out a gasp.

Carlo: What is _that_?

Max and Jackie spin around and see a ball of light spelling out a message.

GW: _I think I found another clue!_

Max: Another clue?

Jackie: A clue for what?

Max: I uh…asked him to help me find my dad.

Carlo: Him? Him who?

Jackie and Max look at each other and turn to Carlo.

Jackie: The guy what used to give your dad an _edge_.

Max: And now…is giving _us_ an edge.

Carlo: Who? Who is he?

Jackie and Max look at each other and push Carlo over to a bench.

Jackie and Max: (pushing Carlo down on the bench) Sidddown.

CUT TO: The Fernandez Residence. A man is sitting in an armchair, reading a tablet. Carlo and Max come inside, whispering to each other.

Carlo: No wonder Dad had an edge. If Ghostwriter could find stuff like this for _him_…

Max: I know, right? And now I have another clue.

Carlo: Some clue. All he found was a poem.

Max: Yeah but…he thinks it's important for some reason. I mean…maybe it was my dad who wrote it.

Carlo: A poem?

Max: Well I write poems too. Maybe I got that from him.

Carlo: You write poems?

Max: That's why I wanted my laptop fixed. I got over 200 poems saved on it…and three unfinished books.

Carlo scratches his head as an older man looks up from reading on a tablet.

Man: Hey Carlo. Who's this?

Carlo: Hey Dad. This is Max Frazier.

Man: He is?

Max: I was named after my granddad. Seems he's popular around here.

Man: Ah. (points a finger) You're Lenni's kid. (extends hand) I'm Alex.

Max: (shakes hands) Good to meet you, Sir.

Carlo: Max has a mystery for you, Dad.

Alex: Would it be the mystery of who your father is?

Max: How'd you guess?

Alex: (sighs) Because I've been wondering the same thing for years. Lenni was a great friend of ours…and has a kid out of the blue.

Max: How do you think _I_ feel? I didn't even get my dad's name.

Alex: (nods) Yeah. But Lenni did that on purpose.

Max: (raises an eyebrow) She did?

Alex: What she told us. She was a celebrity at the time…and all the tabloids were having a heyday with her having a kid. If they found out who the father was, he would've been plastered all over the internet. Lenni didn't want to do that to the poor guy…whoever he was…so she kept him a secret.

Max: (nods) Wow. I never thought of _that_ being the reason. I just thought…maybe she had an affair with a married guy or something.

Alex: No no no. Your mother wouldn't do _that_. She just said that the guy was very private and that it was better if people didn't know about him.

Max: She uh…say anything else?

Alex: Not really. Only that your father _isn't_ Tuan.

Max: Who?

Carlo: (making a face) That's my uncle. He lives in Buffalo.

Alex: And he dated Lenni for a spell back in high school, so he was our first suspect when we heard she was pregnant. But she flat out said it wasn't him…and Tuan did too.

Max: Oh. Well…from what I know of it, I think my dad was in the army.

Alex: The army?

Max: Yeah. My mom did a tour of military bases in 2003…and I guess she met my dad at one of them.

Alex: (rubs chin) Hmmm. That _is_ a clue. But…who did Lenni know in the military?

Max: (raises an eyebrow) You're uh…sure he's someone she knew before?

Alex: (looks at him) My wife certainly thinks so. She's a good friend of your mother's. She might know more than I do.

Max nods as the door opens and a lovely Asian woman comes in.

Carlo: Hi Mom.

Alex: Hey Tina. This is Max. Lenni's kid.

Tina: (coming over) Hey Max. I'm Tina Fernandez.

She shakes Max's hand and he smiles.

Max: Nice to meet you.

Tina: Great to finally meet you too. Your mother was a great friend of mine.

Max: So I heard. She uh…ever tell you anything about my dad?

Tina: Is that why you're here?

Alex: Of course it is. Kid has a right to know, don't you think?

Tina: (sighs) He does. But Lenni never likes to talk about it.

Max: How come?

Tina looks at him and sits down, taking his hands.

Tina: I don't know details, Max. But what I do know…is that Lenni was in love with him.

Max: (eyes wide) She was?

Tina: I'm sure of it.

FLASHBACK: A cold and rainy night in Brooklyn. A younger Tina is pregnant and sitting at home with another young woman, who is weeping.

Tina: (comforting the other woman) It's going to be okay, Lenni.

Lenni: I know. It's just…I didn't expect this to happen.

Tina: Well I didn't expect this one either. (points to belly)

Lenni: But it was more than that. I just didn't expect…to see _him_.

Tina: Him?

Lenni: (blushes) Yes. I mean…I hadn't seen him for so long…and suddenly…there he was.

Tina: Who?

Lenni: I don't want to say. I mean…he's so private…and if word gets out to the tabloids…

Tina: Right. But…this was someone you knew?

Lenni: (nods) Yes. But it's been years. And when I saw him again…I just couldn't help it.

Tina: So uh…I take it you're _not_ talking about my brother.

Lenni: (shakes head) No no. This is someone I've known even longer than that.

Tina: Oh! So…

Lenni: Please don't go figuring it out, okay? I don't want to hurt him and…he's better off…not knowing.

Tina: But Lenni…

Lenni: That's all I want to say about it, okay?

Tina: (sighs) Okay. If you really don't want to say, I won't pressure you. But I'm here if you need me.

Lenni: (smiles) Thanks Tina. You're a great friend.

CUT TO: Tina sighs and rubs Max's hands. Max bites his lip as she smiles.

Tina: I know it may not help you find him. But you can at least be sure that it was love that brought you into the world.

Max: (nods) Well… that is good to know. Thanks.

Tina: You're welcome. (gets up) Now then, would you like to stay for lunch?

CUT TO: The Frazier loft. Max comes home and finds Granddad Max playing a keyboard.

Granddad Max: Hey Max. What's the news?

Max: I uh…met Carlo Fernandez. His folks were friends of my mom.

Granddad Max: Well of course. Alex used to live right downstairs.

Max: He did?

Granddad Max: Yep. His parents owned that store back in those days…and it was actually a grocery. I would send your mother down to get food all the time and she was great friends with Alex.

Max: Seems she was close to his wife too.

Granddad Max: She was. Tina was actually Gaby's best friend…but was closer to your mother when she got to middle school and your mother dated her brother.

Max: Yeah, she uh…mentioned that. But she said her brother isn't my dad.

Granddad Max: This is true. She started dating Tuan when he took her to the eighth-grade prom…but they broke up when Tuan left for college and Lenni was still in high school.

Max: (raises his eyebrows) So…Mom went to the eighth-grade prom with this guy?

Granddad Max: Yes. Quite some time before _you _came along.

Max: Hmmm. Mrs. Fernandez said…my dad is someone my mom knew _longer_ than that.

Granddad Max: Oh! This is news to me.

Max: Yeah. So, it's someone she knew…from before eighth grade. Seems she suddenly ran into him during a tour of military bases.

Granddad Max: (nods) You're right. Your mother was doing that military tour that year. Was singing for the guys being sent off to Iraq and Afghanistan.

Max: (raises his eyebrows) She was?

Granddad Max: Oh yes. This was right after 9/11, you know. Lot of soldiers were being deployed to the Middle East…and your mother wanted to support them.

Max: (rubbing his chin) Yeah. And if Dad…was sent to war…that might be why she didn't want him to know about me.

Granddad Max: I suppose it's possible. She certainly didn't want the _press_ to find out who he was.

Max: Yeah. It might have compromised him if he was fighting. No wonder she didn't give me his name.

Granddad Max smiles and pats Max on the shoulder as Sally comes in, carrying a bag of groceries.

Sally: Oh good, you're both here. Max, Mark is downstairs waiting for you.

Granddad Max: (getting up) I'm guessing you mean me. Time for rehearsal.

Max: Bye Granddad.

Granddad Max: Bye Max. Be sure to help out in the kitchen.

Sally: Hey now.

Max's grandfather laughs and leaves the room as Max helps put away groceries.

Sally: So…what were you up to today?

Max: I met the Fernandez's.

Sally: Oh good. They were such good friends of your mother's.

Max: Yeah. I need to go down and visit Mr. and Mrs. Torres too sometime. I know Mrs. Torres knew my mom.

Sally: Victor did too. He went to school with her at least.

Max: Really?

Sally: Oh yes. Your mother directed the school talent show in seventh grade…and Victor did a rap that he wrote for his brother.

Max: The guy in the wheelchair?

Sally: Yes. Poor Quincy was shot in the back in a gang battle shortly before that.

Max: Oh no!

Sally: (gives a sad nod) Victor was involved with a gang also, but quit after Quincy was shot. But he almost went back to the gang when the school was being vandalized and everyone thought it was him.

Max: (runs his hand through his hair) Oh man.

Sally: I know. But when Victor went back to his gang, he saw them beating up poor Rob and changed his mind.

Max: (raises his eyebrows) Rob?

Sally: Yes. Rob was a good friend of his and had gone out looking for him…and how he found the hideout for that gang is beyond me. But see, it was _Rob_ who figured out who it really was that was vandalizing the school and cleared Victor completely. And then it was Rob who talked Victor into preforming his rap at the talent show.

Max gives a nod and Sally smiles.

Sally: Rob was a great friend of your mother's too. She cried for days when he left.

Max: (does a double-take) He left?

Sally: Unfortunately. Rob moved to Australia after living here for less than a year. As if moving around in the military wasn't bad enough.

Max nearly falls out of his chair as Sally looks at him.

Sally: Are you all right?

Max: I'm fine. Um. How did Mom know this guy…Rob?

Sally: Well they were great friends. It was actually Rob who introduced me to your mother.

Max: He did?

Sally: Yes. See, I ran the poetry workshop at the youth center…and Rob came every week. He wrote _beautiful_ poems, but was terribly shy about letting anyone _read_ them.

Max: (makes a face) I don't blame him there. I don't like people reading_ my_ poems either.

Sally: (laughs) I suppose poetry is a personal thing. But Rob _had_ to let me see what he was writing to I could help him improve…although he was already an _excellent_ writer.

Max: And he…introduced you to Mom?

Sally: Oh yes. She talked Rob into reading one of his poems at the youth center. And he was so nervous…

FLASHBACK: A young man is gripping a notebook as his friends gather around him. Sally comes up behind him and pats him on the shoulder.

Boy: Hey Miss Lewis.

Sally: Rob. It's just _Sally_ to you.

Rob: (shrugs) Force of habit, Miss Lewis. These are my friends. Jamal, Alex, Gaby, Tina and Lenni.

Sally: (shaking their hands) Oh yes. I've seen you kids around. Nice to know what your names are.

Lenni: (shaking Sally's hand) It's great to meet you too. I want to hear more about this garden project you're doing.

Sally: Well we can discuss that after the reading. Is everyone here?

Rob: Double-T isn't here yet. He said he was coming.

Tina: Oh yeah. He was going to bring your dad.

Rob does a double-take.

Rob: My dad?

Alex: Yeah. Don't you want your dad to hear you read?

Rob: Dad doesn't go for this stuff.

Jamal: He's still your dad though.

Gaby: Yeah. That's why Lenni called him and told him you were reading today.

Lenni: GABY!

Rob: (at Lenni) You called my dad!?

Lenni winces as Rob stares at her. Two men then come in the room, one in a patched army jacket and the other in a suit and tie. They both wave to Rob, who blushes and waves back. Sally then comes to the stage.

Sally: All right. Today's writer's reading will feature Rob Baker, who will be sharing some of his poetry and a short story.

Rob bites his lip and goes up on the stage. He opens his notebook and takes a deep breath.

Rob: Um…I'm Rob Baker…and this is a story that I wrote…titled _The North Wind_.

CUT TO: Sally smiling at Max, who raises his eyebrows.

Max: Wow. That was a great story.

Sally: His poems were wonderful too. I wish I could remember them.

Max: And uh…Rob was military?

Sally: Oh yes. I met his father that day also…and he was a retired air force colonel. Rob _only_ started calling me Sally because your mother would. He was so used to calling adults by their rank or title.

Max: I guess so. And uh…he moved away to Australia?

Sally: (sadly) Yes. He went there over the summer so his mother could do an internship…and wrote letters to Lenni every week. Then when he moved there permanently he wrote at least once a month.

Max: He wrote letters to my mom?

Sally: Of course. He _was_ a writer. She never let us see them though. Said Rob was rather private about his writing…letters included.

Max: (rubs his chin and whispers) Private. A writer. Military. (Looks at Sally) You don't have any pictures of his guy, do you?

Sally: Oh I do. He helped get those horrible barrels of poison out of the garden. The whole lot of them got a picture in the paper.

Sally goes over to a shelf, where she had a scrapbook. She opens it and shows Max a newspaper clipping.

Max: (reading) _Local kids expose scandal on television_. Yeah…that's Mom right there…and Mr. Fernandez…and his wife…Mr. Jenkins…

Sally: And there's Mrs. Torres, Gina's mother.

Max: So this tall guy over here?

Sally: That's Rob.

Max nods as he studies the picture, rubbing his own face. He runs his hand through his hair, letting it fall back into place as Sally watches him.

Sally: But really Max. Why all this interest in Rob Baker?

Max looks at her and bites his lip.

Max: Well…it's just a guess really. But…I think he may have been my dad.

Sally's eyes grow wide as Max looks back at the picture, running his hand through his hair again.


	4. Chapter 4

GHOSTWRITER'S RETURN – PART FOUR

Opening scene: Max is looking at a newspaper clipping, running his hand through his hair. Sally sighs and pats his hand.

Sally: Well…I think it's best if you just sit on this for now…and wait for your mother to get here. She can tell you if your…theory…is correct.

Max: Yeah. And even if she won't…I should be able to tell.

Sally: Perhaps. In any case, I'm going to get dinner started…and you'd better help.

Max: You're not _that_ bad…

Sally laughs and they start cooking together.

CUT TO: A few days later. A woman comes into the loft and hugs Max. Granddad Max and Sally smile at them and make their way out.

Granddad Max: We'll be back later, Lenni.

Lenni: Thanks Dad.

Max: Bye Granddad. Bye Grandma.

Sally: Bye Max. Bye Lenni.

Lenni: Bye Sally.

Max bites his lip as his grandparents leave and his mother sits down and drinks some coffee.

Max: Tired?

Lenni: Exhausted. I'm getting too old for this.

Max: Yeah. Maybe you should stick to producing.

Lenni: It's getting more tempting all the time. And I should be here with you. I mean…you sprung up at least three inches.

Max: (laughs) Yeah. I'm gonna need new jeans by the way.

Lenni nods and Max peers at her.

Max: Seems I'm gonna be tall…like my father.

Lenni does a double-take.

Lenni: Your father?

Max: Yeah. That is…if my guess is right.

Lenni: (muttering) I was afraid of this.

Max: Mom…I know you don't like talking about it. But…can you at least tell me if…if it's who I _think_ it is?

Lenni says nothing but looks at Max, who takes a deep breath.

Max: Mom…was my father…Rob Baker?

Lenni bites her lip and closes her eyes. Max sees a tear and nods.

Max: That's what I thought.

Lenni: Max…

Max: Mom…I'm fifteen now. I just…I just want to know who he was, that's all.

Lenni: (sighs) I know. And…you're right. You should know who he was. I just…I just wish I knew what happened to him.

Max: (raises his eyebrows) What…happened to him?

Lenni: (nods) Yeah. It's…kind of a mystery in itself.

Max looks at his mother, who stares out the window.

FLASHBACK: An Air Force Base. A younger Lenni is walking around, talking to the soldiers and thanking them for their service. A handsome airman walks up to her and flashes a smile.

Airman: That was a great show, Miss Frazier.

Lenni: Thanks. I do what I can to support you guys.

Airman: Really?

Lenni: (sighs) Not again.

Airman: You uh…could _really_ help a guy out by uh…keeping him company for a while.

The airman touches her chin but Lenni shakes her head.

Lenni: Sorry. But I don't do that.

Airman: Oh come on. Don't you want to serve your country?

Lenni: I'll serve America by singing, thank you.

Airman: You can sing at the same time.

Another man: She said _no _Blackwell!

Lenni turns around and sees another man, glaring at the first one from behind a pair of shades. Blackwell makes a face.

Blackwell: Mind your own business, _Baker_. I saw her first.

Baker: (walking over) Oh no. I saw this girl _long_ before you did.

Lenni gasps as Baker takes off the shades and pokes them at Blackwell.

Baker: Now are you gonna scram? Or do I break your fingers?

Blackwell frowns but stalks off as Baker puts his sunglasses in his shirt pocket. Lenni stares at him in disbelief.

Lenni: _ROB_?

Rob sighs and gives a shy smile.

Rob: Hey Lenni. Long time no see.

Lenni stares at him before laughing and jumping into his arms. Rob smiles and hugs her tight before she finally lets go and stares at him.

Lenni: I don't believe this! What are you doing _here_?

Rob: Serving my country like everyone else. Paratrooper, 34th division.

Lenni: Wow. But…I didn't think you wanted to join the military.

Rob: Yeah well…I kinda changed my mind.

Lenni: What happened?

Rob: (narrows his eyes) What happened? New York was attacked!

Lenni gasps as Rob gives a sigh, shaking his head.

Lenni: And…that's why you're here?

Rob: Yes it is. I wasn't just going to stand by in some other country while terrorists are attacking the only place that ever felt like home.

Lenni nods as Rob shakes his head and looks at her.

Rob: Is everyone okay?

Lenni: They're fine. I mean…Alex was in the hospital for a while. He was one of the police responders…and got debris in his lungs when the towers fell.

Rob: But he recovered?

Lenni: Yeah. In fact…it got Tina to go out with him again. They're married now…and having a baby.

Rob: Seriously?

Lenni: (chuckles) Yeah. Jamal's engaged to Jasmine too. He's working for NASA in Houston.

Rob: Cool. Didn't he have a cousin staying with him?

Lenni: Casey. She got to go home to Detroit.

Rob: How about Gaby?

Lenni: She's getting a degree in journalism. Wants to be the next Fannie Mae Banner. (grins) And uh…she's going out with Victor Torres.

Rob: (gasps) WHAT? When did this happen?

Lenni: (laughing) It's been going on for a while, Rob. Alex wanted Tina go to the senior prom with him, but she would only do it if he got a date for Gaby. So Alex got Victor to take her…and they've been dating ever since.

Rob: (shaking his head) Man. Really shouldn't have stopped writing.

Lenni sighs and shakes her head.

Lenni: Why _did_ you stop writing Rob? I mean…Hector was still hearing from you. It's just that he moved to Philadelphia and we lost track of him.

Rob: Oh he's still there. Has a tiny studio with a bunch of crazy roommates…and goes by Willie for some reason. Sends a postcard at least once a month.

Lenni: Oh. But…if you knew he had left…why didn't you keep writing to _me_?

Rob sighs and looks at her.

Rob: I just…couldn't do it.

Rob bites his lip as Lenni swallows.

Lenni: Is it…because I was dating Tuan?

Rob sighs and gives a nod as Lenni shakes her head.

Lenni: I'm sorry.

Rob: No…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my feelings keep me from writing.

Lenni: But…you were really that jealous?

Rob: Well…yes. I mean…I couldn't even bring myself to write to someone else on the team…because I knew they'd probably tell me about you…and _him_.

Lenni: I guess. But…that's been over for a long time. Tuan went off to college…and I haven't dated anyone else.

Rob: (raises an eyebrow) No?

Lenni: Not really. If I had a boyfriend, I wouldn't have so much trouble from soldiers wanting a lady's company.

Rob: Oh yes you would. Beautiful girl like you? Stuff I was hearing in the barracks this morning was worse than hearing about your boyfriend.

Lenni: Oh! Was it that bad?

Rob: Gotta love the military. At least I knew Tina's brother would treat you right.

Lenni swallows and takes his arm.

Lenni: Well uh…would you mind…taking me back to the hotel then? I wouldn't want to run into anyone…that would hurt me.

Rob: (smiles) I can do that.

They walk through the crowd, the load of soldiers watching Lenni hungrily and looking at each other.

Soldier: Man. How did Baker get a looker like that?

CUT TO: The Frazier Loft. Lenni sits teary eyed as Max stares at her.

Max: So uh…Dad stayed the night…with you.

Lenni: (nodding) Yes. He didn't have to report in…until the next morning.

Max: So…what happened then?

Lenni: We just…said goodbye…all over again. He was headed for Afghanistan.

Max: Oh. So…were you able to keep in touch with him…at all?

Lenni: (shaking her head) No. I didn't even try until you were about four years old. I figured…I could try to tell him about you…now that I wasn't in the spotlight anymore. But when I contacted the air force, they said he had been discharged…and couldn't tell me anything since we never married.

Max: (nods) Yeah. But…would they be able to talk to me?

Lenni: (raises an eyebrow) To you?

Max: Yeah. I'm his kid. I mean…didn't you at least put him down as my father when I was born?

Lenni: (sighs) I should have…but I left that part blank. I was afraid of the press making a big deal about it.

Max: Oh. Well…maybe I could still try the VA or something. I mean…if he served in Afghanistan…there's gotta be _some_ way to find him.

Lenni shakes her head and starts to laugh. Max raises an eyebrow.

Max: What?

Lenni: Nothing. It's just…Rob was just as determined when he would set out to look for someone.

Max: He was?

Lenni: Oh yes. He once went looking for his homeless friend…Double-T. And he wound up getting trapped in a subway tunnel.

Max: A subway tunnel?

Lenni: Yep. It was a place where Double-T used to sleep…but it caved in and trapped Rob inside. But uh…the team was able to work together to find Double-T…and he helped us find Rob.

Max gets a thoughtful look on his face and nods.

Max: Yeah...I heard about your…team of detectives.

Lenni: Yeah. Those were great times. Seems you guys are forming your own now.

Max: (shrugs) Sort of. I guess.

Lenni: (smiles) Well…you should form a team. If you work together, maybe your friends can help you figure out what _did_ happen to your father.

Max raises an eyebrow as Lenni gets up.

Lenni: I used to write down…Rally L…and send it to all my friends. They would know to come here so we could work on the case.

Max: Rally…L?

Lenni: L for Lenni. Rally was just a code word we used to get together. My but I miss those days.

Max nods as Lenni yawns.

Lenni: Well I'm going to lie down for a while. You can _rally_ your friends over if you like. Just don't be too loud.

Max raises his eyebrows as Lenni goes off to her room. He then takes out a pen and pauses.

Max: I wonder…if it really works. (writing) _Rally M_.

Max sees a ball of light reading the message and it writes back to him.

GW: _Ha ha! We haven't had a rally in a good long time!_

Max: (smiles and writes) _My mother was hinting that she used to do this. You may have to explain it to the others._

GW: _I can do that!_

CUT TO: Torres Hardware. Gina and Carlo are carrying boxes to the back room with Victor.

Victor: Thanks guys. Now Uncle Quincy can get around without hitting stuff.

Carlo: No problem, Uncle Victor.

Gina: Hey look!

Gina points to a sign, which used to list various tools, but now reads something else.

SIGN: _Rally M – Max's house._

Carlo: Um…since we're done here…how about we go see Max?

Gina: Yeah we should. Is that okay, Dad?

Victor: He's just upstairs, go right ahead. I presume you're talking about the younger one.

Carlo: We are. Granddad Max is too old for Gina.

Gina: Hey!

Gina chases Carlo out of the store as Victor shakes his head.

CUT TO: Jackie's basement. Linda is putting a tablet back together as Jackie shakes her head.

Jackie: Keep this up and Dad's gonna make you move in.

Linda: Oh ha ha. (gets up) That should do it. But tell your mom to _please_ try not to drop her devices in the kitchen. Tile floors are a force to be reckoned with.

Jackie: Be glad it was her and not my dad. He always drops his phone in the toilet.

Linda: Oh gross.

Jackie laughs as words fly from the old computer and write in the air.

GW: _Rally M – Max's house._

Linda: Rally?

Jackie: I guess…we need to go to Max's house. Maybe he figured out who is dad was.

Linda: Oh. Well…I'm all done here. Let's go.

CUT TO: The Frazier Loft. Max lets in Jackie and Linda and Carlo and Gina are on the sofa already.

Max: Wow. A rally message really works.

Jackie: Did Ghostwriter tell you to do that?

Max: No. My _mom_ did. She said she would send a rally message to her friends when they were working on a case.

Carlo: Does this mean you figured out who your dad is?

Max: I did. And better yet…Mom says I'm right.

Gina: Well that's great!

Max: Yes…and no.

Linda: No?

Max: (sighs) I know who he is…but Mom doesn't know _where_ he is. She lost touch with him…and he doesn't even know about me.

Jackie: Oh no.

Carlo: Oh _yes_.

Linda: This is a _good_ thing?

Carlo: Sure it is. It's our next case!

Gina: Hey yeah. We can solve the mystery…like our parents did!

Max: And Ghostwriter should be able to help us.

Gina: So what's the scoop Max? Who _was_ your dad?

Max leans forward and starts talking to the others about what he knows. From the doorway, Lenni watches with tears in her eyes.

Lenni: (whispering) I'm so glad you're back Ghostwriter…even if I can't see you. Just please…_please_ help Max find Rob.


	5. Chapter 5

MY FATHER'S SON – PART ONE

Opening scene: The lunchroom at Hurston Middle School. Linda sits with Gina at lunch.

Gina: So my dad knows _loads _of stuff about Max's dad. They used to work out together…and he once had to save him from his old gang.

Linda: What about your mom?

Gina: Mom said Max's dad was there when she fainted in the garden. They found barrels of poison there that were making her sick.

Linda: Uh huh.

Gina: And both of Carlo's parents knew him too…and always wondered if there was something going on with him and Max's mom. Uncle Alex said when he first met the guy…it was in this very cafeteria…and they almost had a fight. Jackie's dad was there too…and had to keep them from killing each other.

Linda: Yeah. Jackie said her father was kind of the leader of the group.

Gina: Seems he was. And Aunt Tina said Max's dad used to ride a skateboard just like Max does. But he got hit over the head and it threw off his balance, so he had to give it up.

Linda: Hmmm.

Gina cocks her head and looks at her.

Gina: What's wrong?

Linda: Nothing. I just wish I could help too. But my dad didn't know this guy.

Gina: Oh. But…you _do_ help. I mean…if you hadn't fixed the laptop…we never would have found Ghostwriter…and Max wouldn't even know who to look for.

Linda gives a shrug as she looks over and gasps. At another table, a tall blond girl with several friends is yelling at a kid wearing a bandanna.

Girl: This is _my_ spot. I always eat here and you had better move!

The boy says nothing and keeps eating as he glares at her.

Girl: I'm warning you Pal.

Second girl: What? Don't you talk?

Third girl: Yeah. You too good to say anything?

The boy still says nothing and keeps eating.

Linda: (approaching the girl) Hey! Leave him alone, Sylvia!

Gina: (behind Linda) Yeah. Your name isn't on the seat!

Sylvia: Who asked you Four-eyes? (pokes Linda's glasses)

The other girls laugh but the boy stands up and gets between Sylvia and Linda.

Boy: BACK OFF!

Sylvia and her friends stumble back. The boy glares at them as he grabs his things and leaves. Linda stares after him and Gina makes a face at Sylvia.

Sylvia: What a weirdo.

Gina: He probably just doesn't want to put up with snobs.

Sylvia makes a face as Gina and Linda leave. They get their things and go out to the hallway, but don't see the boy anywhere.

Linda: Where did he go?

Gina: I dunno. I mean…is he new? I haven't seen him before.

Linda: Me either.

They both look up as the bell rings.

Linda: I guess we'll have to find him later.

Gina: What for?

Linda: To thank him of course. I hate it when Sylvia pokes at my glasses like that. She's such a bully.

Gina: Yeah…and he doesn't seem to put up with bullies. Just stares them down without talking.

Linda: Yeah.

Gina peers at Linda and gives a grin.

Gina: You thought he was cute, didn't you?

Linda: Hey!

Gina: You _like_ him…

Linda: I don't even know who he is.

Gina: But I bet you're going to find out…

Linda: (rolls her eyes) Whatever. We'd better get to class.

Gina giggles as the bell rings.

CUT TO: The park. Jackie is writing in a blue casebook as Carlo tries out Max's skateboard. Linda and Gina come over as Carlo falls off and Max laughs.

Max: Stick to skates, Pal. It's not as easy as it looks.

Carlo: (getting up) It sure isn't. Maybe my balance is out of whack like your dad's.

Max: Maybe.

Gina: You get any more leads?

Max: Well I asked my mom about that poem…and wrote it down. She says my dad wrote it to her after they uh…spent the night together. It's the last thing she ever got from him.

They gather around the casebook and read the poem.

Max: (reading)

_Always my love_

_And always my friend_

_Cherish forever this memory._

_My words may not come_

_But I haven't forgotten_

_Everything that you are to me._

_Remember the words I have sent you_

_And one day my words_

_May bring me back again._

Carlo: Not a whole lot of clues in here.

Linda: Well…he wrote it _before_ he disappeared.

Gina: There is _one_ clue though. He says _my words may bring me back again_…whatever that means.

Max: Well…he was a writer. I'm guessing…Mom might find him…if he publishes a book. I was looking in the library for books that were written by Robert Baker.

Jackie: Did you find any?

Max: (sighs) No. I'm guessing he hasn't published any yet.

Linda: Or he may have published under another name…or his initials. A lot of writers do that for privacy.

Gina: And you did say the guy was _private_.

Max: (rubs chin) This is true. But it's so frustrating! How am I supposed to find him if he's using a different name? It took me fifteen years to find out the first one!

Carlo: You may have better luck at the VA.

Max: Maybe. But since Mom didn't put his name down when I was born, I can't really prove he's my dad. They might not tell me anything.

Gina: You could at least _try_.

Max shrugs as Linda looks over. She sees the kid in a bandanna coming over on a skateboard.

Linda: Hey. It's that guy.

Carlo: What guy?

Gina: Oh yeah. It's the guy we saw at lunch. Sylvia was harassing him for being in her seat.

Linda: And he told her off when she poked my glasses.

Max: Cool. Maybe his board works better than mine.

Carlo: I'm taking a breather. Go play with the new kid.

Max shakes his head and boards over to the kid in the bandanna, who raises an eyebrow.

Max: Hey. Cool board.

The kid gives a casual shrug and Max hold his hand.

Max: I'm Max.

Kid: (shaking it) Jake.

Max: Cool. Think you can race on that?

Jake give a grin and nods so Max points out the others.

Max: Around the playground…by the tree…jump the rail…and finish by that bum Carlo what's being lazy today. Got it?

Jake nods and holds up a hand. When he drops it, they both take off. Max finds that Jake is far better at skateboarding and reaches Carlo first. Max skids to a stop and shakes his head.

Max: Wow but you're fast.

Jake shrugs as Max turns to the others.

Max: This is Jake. Jake…that's Carlo…Jackie…and Gina and Linda said they met you earlier.

Jake nods and gives a wave. Linda gives a shy smile as Gina cocks her head.

Gina: You sure don't say much.

Linda: (hisses) Gina…be polite.

Carlo: You new here?

Jake nods and kicks up his board.

Jackie: Where you from?

Jake: Chicago.

Gina: Oh so you do talk.

Jake: When necessary.

Max: Aw shoot.

They all look at Max, who's looking at his board. One of the wheels is crooked as he spins it.

Max: Not again.

Linda: Hand it over.

Max raises his eyebrows and hands her the skateboard. She sits next to Carlo and pulls a repair kit from her pocket.

Max: Good grief. You fix skateboards too?

Linda: When necessary.

Gina: She can fix anything.

Carlo: And you carry a screwdriver in your pocket?

Linda: I carry this to fix my _glasses_. (rolls eyes) There we go. (hands skateboard to Max) Try that.

Max: Cool. (to Jake) Let's try that round again.

Jake nods and they do the race a second time. This time Max wins, although it's close. But Jake runs into Max and they both fall over and roll into the grass. Jake's bandanna comes off, revealing jet black hair. He then puts his hand up to his ear and looks around as he sits up.

Max: (sitting up) Sorry. You lose something?

Jake sighs and jumps up, gets on his board and skates off. The others stare after him and look at each other.

Max: What's up with him?

Gina: I dunno. That's what he did after lunch too.

Carlo: Seems like a weird guy to me.

Linda: But…what's this?

Linda picks up a strange object lying in the grass, as well as the blue bandanna. Jackie comes up next to her.

Jackie: My grandfather has one of those. It's a hearing aid.

Linda: Yeah. Looks like some of the wires came loose too.

Carlo: A hearing aid?

Gina: Why would a kid need that?

Max lets out a groan and they look at him.

Max: That must be why he doesn't like talking.

Carlo: It is?

Max: Well would _you_ like talking if you couldn't hear your own voice?

Linda: Oh no. You mean he's…?

Gina: He's…what?

Max: He isn't able to hear without a hearing aid. He's deaf.


	6. Chapter 6

MY FATHER'S SON – PART TWO

Opening Scene: The team is in the park, looking at each other. A short ways down from them, Jake is skating away on his board, running his hand through his black hair.

Jake: (mutters) The colonel is going to _kill_ me.

Jake boards up to an apartment building. He swallows when he sees an older man in a suit, getting out of a car. The man sees him and raises an eyebrow. Jake sighs as the man shakes his head.

Man: Oh not again.

Jake groans and walks meekly over to the man, who runs his hand over Jake's hair. Jake looks up at him and the man gestures with his hands.

Man: (signing) _You lost it again?_

Jake: (signing) _Sorry._

Man: (signing) _Jake. Those things are expensive. And you need it for school._

Jake: (signing) _I know, Sir. But you wanted me to make friends._

Man: (signing) _I do want you to have friends. Friends are important. Even more important than hearing._

Jake raises his eyebrows as the man smiles.

Jake: (signing) _Really?_

The man nods and then looks up. Jake turns around and sees Linda running up, panting. She then looks at him and then at the building and back at Jake.

Linda: You live here?

Jake raises his eyebrows and nods. Linda bites her lip and holds out the hearing aid and bandanna.

Linda: You dropped this.

Jake takes the hearing aid from her hand and looks at it. He then looks at her before putting it back on. The man watches carefully as Linda bites her lip.

Man: Does it work?

Jake: Woah! (turns down hearing aid) It works. (Looks at Linda) Did you fix this?

Linda: I fix everything. I mean…I never did a hearing aid before. I kinda specialize in glasses and cell phones.

Jake raises his eyebrows and looks at the man, who gives a smile.

Man: Well you gonna stand there all day or are you going to introduce me to your friend?

Jake: Right. Linda…my grandfather, the colonel.

Linda: Hi.

The colonel: Nice to meet you Linda. You live here too?

Linda: Yeah. Fourth floor.

The colonel: Nice. We're on the sixth floor.

Linda: Wow. That's a lot of stairs.

Jake: My legs work fine. It's the ears that don't work.

Linda giggles as Jake blushes. The colonel then peers at him.

The colonel: Now then. I highly suggest you be nice to this girl. She just saved you a year's worth of allowance money.

Jake: Yessir.

Jake and Linda smile at each other again as the colonel raises an eyebrow and goes inside.

CUT TO: The Hurston Cafeteria. Gina and Linda come in and see Jake is sitting in Sylvia's place again.

Gina: He's got some guts.

Linda: I'll say. But…how about we sit with him? Sylvia can't push people around like that.

The two of them go over to Jake, who grins and waves his hand. They grin and sit down to eat. Sylvia comes over a few minutes later and frowns.

Sylvia: What are all of you doing at _our_ table?

Linda: We're eating.

Gina: And the table doesn't have your name on it.

Sylvia frowns but Jake glares at her and waves his hand.

Linda: There's plenty of other places open for you and your friends.

Sylvia: We want to eat _here_.

Gina: Then I suggest you get to lunch sooner.

Linda: Instead of spending half the period doing your makeup in the girls' restroom.

Sylvia scowls and walks off. Jake holds up a hand, so Linda gives him a high five.

Linda: High time someone put Sylvia Furguson in her place.

Jake: Any time.

The girls smile and eat lunch as Jake leans back and reads a book. Linda looks over at it and cocks her head.

Linda: _Diamond Jones and the Homeless Hunt_. Is that a new one?

Jake: Yep. Number four.

Gina: Hey cool. Carlo reads those.

Jake: (looking at Gina) He likes these?

Gina: He's a _huge_ fan…and said number three had a big cliffhanger at the end. But then the guy stopped writing them.

Linda: Guess he finally did another one.

Jake: (shakes his head) This isn't published yet.

The girls look at each other and back at Jake.

Gina: It's not?

Jake: Nope. It's a draft.

Linda: So…how did you get it?

Jake: From Dad. He wrote it.

Linda and Gina stare at him, look at each other, and then back at Jake. Gina then looks at the book.

Gina: So…your dad is Arbie Alexander?

Jake: It's a pen name. Our real name is boring.

Linda and Gina look at each other again, but Jake just puts a bookmark in the book and hands it to Gina.

Jake: Carlo can borrow it.

Gina: (taking the book) You sure?

Jake: (shrugs) Just don't lose my place.

The bell rings as they get up from lunch. Gina looks at the book as Linda watches Jake leave.

CUT TO: The park. Gina is giving Carlo the book as Jackie comes over on her bike.

Carlo: You're kidding? Jake's _dad_ writes these?

Gina: What he said. You can borrow it so long as you don't move the bookmark. I guess he isn't finished with it yet.

Jackie: Wow. Jake's dad is a writer?

Gina: Yep. That one isn't even published yet. He must let Jake read them first.

Carlo: Well I would guess that Jake likes to read…seeing as he can't _hear_.

Gina: Yeah…kind of like Ghostwriter.

Jackie: I'll say…and look. Ghostwriter likes the book too.

Ghostwriter is flying around the pages and highlights the bookmark. Carlo raises his eyebrows and turns to it.

Carlo: Hey…this bookmark has something on it.

Gina: Well save that page…and lets see what it is.

Carlo keeps his finger in the page as Gina takes out the bookmark. It's a laminated strip with a poem on it.

Gina: (reading)

_Always my son_

_And always my friend_

_Cherish forever this gift from your father._

_My words may not come_

_But I haven't forgotten_

_Everything that you are to me._

_Remember the words I have sent you_

_And one day my words_

_May bring me back again._

Gina looks at Carlo as Jackie gasps and take out the casebook.

Jackie: You know what that sounds like? (turns in casebook)

Carlo: Yeah…the poem to Max's mom.

Jackie: (holds up the casebook) Here it is.

Gina: Woah! Almost all the words…are exactly the same. It's just that one is written to his son…and the other to Max's mom.

Carlo: But…does that mean…?

They all look at each other and Carlo looks at the book.

Carlo: Jake's dad…is Arbie Alexander?

Gina: Yeah…but Jake said that's a pen name. Their real name is too boring.

Jackie: What _is_ his last name?

Gina: He never said.

Carlo: We need to find out…as soon as possible.

Gina: And also tell Max about this. Where is he anyway?

Jackie: He went to the VA today.

CUT TO: The VA office. Max is sitting at a desk as a frazzled man shakes his head.

Man: Sorry Son. But if you can't provide identification proving the man is your father, I can't help you.

Max: (sighs) I was afraid of that. Why didn't Mom at least put him on the birth certificate?

Man: I suggest you ask _her_ that.

Max: Well, thanks anyway. (gets up)

Man: (shakes his hand) You're welcome. I hope you're able to find him.

Max nods and gets ready to leave as the colonel comes in. The other man stands up and nods to him.

Man: Afternoon, Colonel Baker.

Baker: Afternoon.

Max: Baker?

The colonel turns and looks at Max.

Baker: Yes?

Max stares at the colonel as the other man raises his eyebrows. The colonel finally turns to the other man.

Baker: Who's this?

Man: Kid looking for his dad but doesn't have ID. Mother didn't list him on the birth certificate.

Max: But my dad was Rob Baker.

The colonel does a double-take as the other man raised his eyebrows.

Man: That's who you're looking for?

Max: Yeah. Mom _finally_ told me who he was.

Baker: And _her_ name?

Max: Um…Lenni Frazier.

The colonel looks at Max and gives a slow nod.

Baker: Come into my office, Son.

Max bites his lip and follows the colonel into an office. He sits down and the colonel sits with him rather than behind the desk.

Baker: What's your name?

Max: Um…Max Frazier. Mom gave me her name.

Baker: So I see. (takes a deep breath) Well Max…I am Colonel _James_ Baker.

Max raises his eyebrows as the colonel nods.

Baker: Rob Baker…your father…is my son.

Max: Woah. So…you're my grandfather?

Baker: Yes I am. (points at him) Rob always wondered if you were his.

Max: So he knows about me?

Baker: (sighs) Yes he does. But let's start from the beginning. What do you know about your father?

Max: Well…Mom met up with him when she was singing for the troops going overseas…back in 2003. He was headed for Afghanistan. And um…I was born in May of 2004.

Baker nods and folds his hands.

Baker: That sounds about right. How old are you now?

Max: Fifteen…Sir.

Baker: Did you mother try to contact your father at all?

Max: Yeah. But not at first. She was a celebrity at the time…and said he was…private. That's why she didn't list him on my birth certificate.

Baker: (nods) He is very private. But that was a mistake on her part.

Max: Tell me about it. I mean…she did try to find him when I was four…but the VA said he was discharged. And they couldn't tell her anything since they didn't…you know…get married.

Baker: (nods) This is true. And if you were four…this was….2008?

Max: Yeah.

Baker: (sighs) Your father was in Australia at the time. He didn't return to the U.S. until 2009.

Max: Oh. Grandma said…he moved to Australia. I mean when he lived here before.

Baker: He did. My wife and I were still living there, so Rob came back to see us when his tour of duty was over. He was planning to return to the U.S. sooner so he could go to college, but wound up getting his girlfriend pregnant.

Max: (frowns) His girlfriend?

Baker: Yes. She wanted him to stay in Australia and support her and the baby…so _she_ could go to college. And he _almost_ agreed to do so.

Max: Almost?

Baker: Almost. You see…the child was born deaf.

Max: (gasps) Deaf?

Baker: Yes…and his mother changed her mind. She didn't want a disabled son, so she gave Rob full custody of him and he returned here.

Max blinks and looks at the colonel.

Max: But…I met a deaf guy yesterday. His name was Jake.

Baker: (smiles) That's him. He's staying with me.

Max: (eyes wide) So…so Jake is…my _brother_?

Baker: Yes he is. But keep in mind that he does _not_ know about you. As I said, your father wasn't sure.

Max: Right. But…why is Jake with you and not…Dad?

Baker: (sighs) Well…your father re-enlisted so he could support his son. And he was deployed overseas several more times. But when he returned last time, he wasn't quite the same.

Max: What do you mean?

Baker: Well…are you familiar with PTSD?

Max: Yeah. We learned about that in school. Post-traumatic stress disorder.

Baker: (nods) Very good. It's what happens when bad memories keep a person from having a normal life…and it's rather common among soldiers who have served in a war…including your father.

Max swallows hard.

Max: So…so is he okay?

Baker: I don't know. You see…he was quite unstable after his last tour of duty…and the authorities were concerned about Jake living with him.

Max bites his lip as the colonel shakes his head.

Baker: They took Jake away from him…and put him in foster care. It was then that my wife and I returned from Australia so Jake could stay with us. But by the time we got here…Rob was gone.

Max lets out a gasp as the colonel sighs.


	7. Chapter 7

MY FATHER'S SON – PART THREE

Opening scene: Max sits in the VA office and stares at the colonel, who has just told him that his father is missing.

Max: Gone?

Baker: (shakes his head) Gone. He was devastated when they took Jake…and he disappeared.

Max: But…but how long has he been missing?

Baker: Several years now. I've done all I can to try to find him. And we just returned to New York in hopes that Rob will come here.

Max: You…you think he'll come here?

Baker: (sighs) It's a long shot. But out of all the places we lived, this was where Rob was truly happy. He had wonderful friends here…including your mother. There's a chance he'll come back here to find her.

Max runs his hand through his hair as the colonel puts a hand on his knee.

Baker: Believe me, Max. I wish I had better news for you.

Max: (nods) I wish you did too. I mean…what am I going to tell Mom?

Baker: Well I was actually hoping to get in touch with her. She found him before.

Max: (raises an eyebrow) Before?

Baker: Yes. Back when we lived here before, Rob went looking for a friend of his…who was also a veteran with PTSD. Wound up getting trapped in a subway tunnel.

Max: Oh yeah. Mom said they found his friend…and he was able to help her and her friends find _him_.

Baker: Yes she did. But _please_ don't look for your father anywhere dangerous, all right?

Max: Well if he got trapped in a tunnel before, I kinda doubt he'd go down there again.

Baker: It's very unlikely. Rob's had a phobia of using the subway ever since. How your mother was able to find him down there _still_ amazes me.

Max: (eyes light up as he whispers) Of course. She must've had help.

Baker: What's that?

Max: Um…I'd better be getting home. But thanks a lot, Colonel.

Baker: My pleasure Max. (shakes his hand)

Max leaves the VA office with a wild grin on his face. He pulls out his pen and writes _Rally M_ on his hand.

CUT TO: Carlo's house. Carlo is reading the book from Jake and gets the rally message.

Carlo: Um…hey Dad? Can I go over to Max's place?

Alex: The old one or the young one?

Carlo: Dad. It's the same house either way.

Alex: (laughs) All right. Go ahead. But be back for dinner.

CUT TO: Torres Hardware. Gina's playing with her phone at the counter when she gets the rally message. She then goes outside and sees Jackie coming up on her bike.

Gina: Did you see it?

Jackie: Yeah. Max may have found out something at the VA.

CUT TO: Hurston Middle School. Linda hands a cell phone back to another student, who gives her some money. Jake leans on a locker and shakes his head.

Jake: Done now?

Linda: That's the last one. But you really don't have to wait around.

Jake: Colonel's orders.

Linda blushes but then looks over and sees the rally message. Jake jumps back with wide eyes.

Jake: What is that?

Linda: (gasps) You can see that?

Jake: (peers at her) Well…yeah. What is it?

Linda: Um…it's a long story. I'll tell you on the way.

Jake: On the way…to where?

Linda: To Max's house. Come on.

CUT TO: Max's house. Gina and Jackie are at the counter and Carlo is standing with Max. Max opens the door and raises his eyebrows when he sees both Jake and Linda.

Max: You brought Jake with you?

Linda: Well…he kind of saw the rally message.

Max: (looks at Jake) You _saw_ it?

Jake: I saw letters moving.

Carlo: Awesome!

Jackie: But…did your parents see Ghostwriter too?

Jake: (frowning) What do my parents have to do with it?

Gina: Well…we can all see Ghostwriter because one of our parents could when they were our age.

Carlo: Or in my case, _both_ of my parents.

Jake: (looks at Linda) You did mention that.

Linda: Right. So um…one of your parents…must have been able to see Ghostwriter.

Max: (crossing his arms) Probably your dad.

Jake peers at Max, who takes a deep breath.

Max: Look. The reason I called the rally, is that I went to the VA today…and met Colonel Baker.

Jake: You met my grandfather?

Linda: Did you say…_Baker_?

Max: Yeah. The guy I'm looking for…is his son.

The team looks at each other as Max nervously looks at Jake, who narrows his eyes.

Jake: Why are you trying to find my dad?

Max: Because…he's also…_my_ dad.

Jake glares at Max, who swallows hard. Carlo raises his eyebrows as the girls look at each other.

Carlo: Oh wow. You two are brothers?

Jackie: Well…look at them. You can tell.

Linda: Holy cow.

Gina: Of course. Rob _was_ on the list.

Everyone turns and looks at her as she digs in her bag and takes out a memo pad. She flips through it to a page.

Gina: I asked Ghostwriter to name everyone who could see him before…back in 1993.

Linda: 1993?

Gina: Right. When our parents were our age. _Jamal, Lenni, Alex, Gaby, Tina, Craig, Rob, Hector, Casey, Becky and Sam._

Max: Woah. So _both_ of my parents are on the list.

Jake: Your mom too?

Max: Uh…yeah. Lenni is my mom…and I just found out that…Rob Baker was my dad.

Linda: (to Jake) So…your name is Baker?

Jake nods and crosses his arms. Max also crosses his arms and Gina laughs.

Max: (glaring at Gina) What?

Gina: Sorry. It's just…you two look _so_ much alike now.

Carlo: Yeah. I mean…aren't you guys happy about this?

Jake and Max look at each other. Just then, the door opens and Lenni walks in, carrying a bag of groceries.

Max: (looks at her) Oh. Hi Mom.

Lenni: Hi Max. Looks like you're having a…friends over again.

Max: Yeah.

Lenni nods but then notices Jake and stops short. Jake looks at her and her mouth drops open. She almost drops her groceries but Gina quickly grabs the bags.

Gina: I'll take that for you, Miz Frazier.

Lenni says nothing but continues staring at Jake, who raises his eyebrows.

Jake: (leans towards Max) Uh…you say your mom knew my dad?

Max: (leans back towards Jake) Um…your dad…is also _my_ dad. Of _course_ she knew him.

Lenni puts a hand over her mouth as Carlo and Jackie go behind her and help her onto the sofa. But she can't take her eyes off of Jake, who bites his lip. Max finally goes over to his mother and puts a hand on her shoulder.

Max: Mom…this is Jake Baker.

Lenni swallows as Jake holds up a finger.

Jake: You're Lenni Frazier.

Lenni: I…I am…Lenni Frazier.

Jake gives a nod.

Jake: You wrote letters to my father.

Lenni stares as Max looks at Jake.

Max: She did?

Jake: (looks back at him) Yep. Dad never let me touch 'em though. Read 'em by himself every night.

Lenni: Rob…

Jake looks back at her as her eyes well up. He gives a sigh and goes over to her. Max scratches his head as his mother runs her hand over Jake's face.

Lenni: You look…just like him.

Jake: Yeah. I get that a lot.

Lenni: (weeping) Rob…

Jake: (sighs) Easy now. I'm _Jake_. Rob is my _dad_.

Lenni takes a deep breath and gives a nod.

Lenni: Sorry.

Jake shrugs as Lenni strokes his hair.

Lenni: And…your mother?

Jake: (frowns) In Australia. Doesn't want me.

Lenni: (taken aback) What? But…why wouldn't she want you?

Jake sighs and pulls off his bandanna. Lenni strokes his hair again and nods as she fingers the hearing aid.

Lenni: You're deaf…like Jason is.

Jake raises an eyebrow.

Jake: You know Uncle Jason?

Lenni: (shakes her head) We've never met. But Rob…your father…wrote to me about him. Said he was going to a boarding school for the deaf in Chicago.

Jake: He still lives there. Grandma is staying with him for now…just in case Dad shows up.

Lenni: (does a double-take) Shows up? What do you mean?

Jake bites his lip as Max takes a deep breath.

Max: Mom…Jake's dad…_my_ dad…is missing.

Lenni gasps and jumps up but both Max and Jake help her sit down. The rest of the team also gathers around.

Carlo: He's _missing_?

Max: What I found out at the VA. Met Jake's grandfather there…and he told me he got PTSD after serving in the middle east…and has been missing for three years.

Lenni: Three _years_?

Jake: He went nuts.

The others look at him as he gives them a dark look.

Jake: Dad was already nuts from the war. But then the state butts in. Says he can't look after a deaf kid…and a deaf kid can't look after him. And they send a load of social workers to my school and drag me off to foster care like a criminal.

The others stare at him and Jake shakes his head.

Jake: (eyes welling up) I hated it there. It didn't matter to _me_ if Dad had gone nuts. But they wouldn't even let me see him. And by the time the colonel got there…

Jake isn't able to continue. He sits down and Lenni takes him into her arms. Max gives a nod and turns to the team.

Max: He was already gone. The colonel has no idea where he went…but thinks he may come here.

The others look at each other as Jake looks up at Max, who narrows his eyes.

Max: We _will_ find him, Jake.

Jake: How? He's been missing three years.

Lenni: The same way I did.

Jake looks at Lenni, who peers at Max.

Lenni: You know what to do, Max. You know how to find your father.

Max narrows his eyes and nods, although Jake looks confused. Lenni turns to Jake and kisses his head before she gets up and leaves the room. Once she is alone, she starts weeping into Jake's bandanna.


	8. Chapter 8

MY FATHER'S SON – PART FOUR

Opening Scene: Lenni has just left the room. Jake looks after her and then back at Max.

Jake: What's she talking about?

Max: Ghostwriter of course. That's how mom found him _before_.

Jake: Before?

Max: Did you hear about the subway tunnel?

Jake nods.

Jake: Yeah. Dad went down there…to find a friend of his that was homeless. But his friends…found him.

Max: Exactly. His friends on that _list_ found him…using _Ghostwriter_. How else would you locate someone trapped underground?

Jake: But…but could he find him _now_?

Jackie: I don't know. Our parents don't see him anymore.

Max: But he _is_ the key to finding him. We just need…words.

Jake: Words?

Linda: Right. Ghostwriter can find words around your dad…and help us locate him.

Gina: But…we would need words that we _know_ would be with your dad. Like…an ID card or something.

Jake: But he vanished three years ago. And I wasn't even there.

Carlo: (takes out his book) But…your dad was a writer, wasn't he?

Jake: Yeah.

Max: He is?

Gina: Oh yeah. He wrote the Diamond Jones books.

Carlo: (looks at the book) So…your dad must have written this _before_ he vanished.

Jake: Yeah. He was planning to publish it after he got back from his deployment.

Jackie: He wrote a pretty cool poem on your bookmark too.

Jake: (sighs) Yeah. It kinda gives me hope…that I'll find him again.

Max: What poem?

They show Max the poem and he raises his eyebrows.

Max: Woah. You know what this looks like?

Gina: We know. It's _just_ like the one he left for your mom.

Jake: What's this?

Jackie: (taking out her casebook) Well…your dad left this poem for Max's mom. It's just like your bookmark.

Jake reads it and nods.

Jake: Wow. Seems he likes your mom a lot more than mine.

Max: Well…they were friends since they were kids.

Jake: I know. That's why he was writing her letters.

Gina: Of course! The letters!

Everyone looks at her.

Max: The letters?

Gina: Yes. Wouldn't he have your mom's letters with him?

Max: Well…

Jake: (groans) No. The letters are at my house in a box.

Gina: Oh. Well…

Jake: (holds up a finger) But…he _would_ have his notebooks.

Carlo: Notebooks?

Jake: Yeah. Dad had these notebooks. They were different colors…and he carried them everywhere in his bag.

Linda: Do you know what was written in them?

Jake: (sighs) No. Dad said they were _private_…just like the letters were. They were a gift from the best friends he ever had.

Jackie: From his…friends?

Jackie looks at Gina, who looks at her list.

Gina: But…were they the friends he had _here_?

Max: (jumps up) Of course! The colonel said he had wonderful friends here…and this is where he was the happiest.

Carlo: So maybe it was our parents who gave him those notebooks.

Jackie: But…would they know what was written in the notebooks?

Gina: We could ask.

Max: (to Jake) And maybe he wrote about what he put in the notebooks in those letters.

Jake: But…the ones I have are the one from _your_ mom.

Jake pauses and looks at Max.

Jake: Does your mom…have the letters from _him_?

Max: I could ask. Might wait for her to calm down a bit though.

Jackie: You do that. The rest of us will ask our parents about the notebooks.

Linda: And I'll go with Jake to check out the letters at _his_ house. Those might have clues too.

Max looks at her and cocks his head.

Max: (grinning) _You'll_ go with Jake?

Linda: (glares) My dad didn't know the guy, remember?

Jake: And I gotta follow orders.

CUT TO: Jackie's house. Jackie sits on the arm of a chair while her father Jamal sits in it.

Jamal: Well yes. We did give Rob notebooks when he left for Australia. Why do you ask?

Jackie: Well um…we need to know…if you know what was written in them.

Jamal: Um…they were _new_, Honey. So they were blank. But each of us _did_ write a message on the inside cover.

Jackie: Really? What message did you write?

Jamal: (smiles) _I'm gonna miss you, Pink Guy_.

Jackie: (makes a face) Pink Guy?

Jamal: Kind of a joke. Rob was called a _white boy_ once…and came to talk to me about it. I told him he was actually pink…so he's a pink guy.

Jackie: (blinks) Someone called him a _white boy_?

Jamal: (makes a face) Yeah. He didn't say who it was. But see…racism…isn't just against people who are black. It can go both ways.

Jackie: Wow. I guess…I never thought of that.

Jamal: Well Rob didn't either. We had a good talk about it though…and then he goes right back to asking if I had asked out your mother yet.

Jackie giggles as Jamal sighs and shakes his head.

CUT TO: Carlo's house. Carlo sits with his father at the table while they drink tea.

Alex: Of course. Rob opened my notebook first. It said, _Keep up the slammin' detective work._

Carlo: (writing) Cool. What did Mom write?

Alex: (carefully) Um…I don't quite remember. Something about…remember…always. And she signed it _Love, Tina_.

Carlo: (raises eyebrows) Were you jealous?

Alex: Nah. All the girls signed them that way. What're you asking this for anyway?

Carlo: It'll um…give us an _edge_.

Alex raises an eyebrow as Carlo closes his notebook and sips his tea.

CUT TO: Torres Hardware. Gina has her memo pad while her mother is behind the counter and her father is stocking the shelves.

Victor: You guys gave Rob notebooks when he left?

Gaby: Yeah. He was a writer, wasn't he?

Gina: Did you write anything in it?

Gaby: We all did. Mine said, _Stay out of subway tunnels_.

Gina: Huh?

Gaby: Long story. (looks at Victor) Did you give him anything when he left?

Victor: Yeah. A gold chain like this.

Victor holds out his gold chain, which has a V and a T on top of each other.

Victor: Only his had R and B…like this…

Victor takes Gina's memo pad and draws an R and puts a B on top of it.

Gina: Cool.

Gaby: I never knew that.

Victor: Well I had it made after he cleared me of vandalizing the school. By the time it was done, he had left for the summer, so I gave it to him when he came back…and done tells me he's leaving for good. Man, the guy almost _cried_.

Gina nods as her father looks at her.

Victor: But how is knowing this…gonna help you _find_ him?

Gina: Just uh…trust me on this one. Okay Dad?

Gina runs out as Victor shakes his head.

Victor: You know…Rob said the exact same thing.

Gaby: Did he now?

Victor nods as Gaby gives a sly grin.

CUT TO: Jake's house. Jake and Linda are going through a pile of letters.

Jake: Wow. A computer hacker?

Linda: This one talks about a guy involved with drugs.

Jake: Anything about notebooks?

Linda: Well…this one mentions a notebook with poetry in it. But it says…_You're always so private about your poetry. I think GW was the only one who ever got to read any of it and that was only because he didn't know you were keeping it private._

Jake: GW? So…Ghostwriter?

Linda: Probably. They could both see him…and he must have read your dad's poetry behind his back.

Jake: Good thing he's a ghost already. Cuz dad would've made him into one if he wasn't.

Linda giggles as Jake looks at another letter.

Jake: Here's something. _I saw Double-T today. He brought some friends to the garden to get food for them. He asked about you and I said you were doing great and still writing your poems and stories. I also showed him your rabbits. Gaby takes care of them now and they're doing great. One just had babies so Sally's going to have to get another cage._

Linda: Double-T?

Jake: That's the guy who was homeless…and my dad got trapped in a subway tunnel looking for him.

Linda: Hmmm. I wonder if…

Jake: What?

Linda: Well…would your dad…be homeless now?

Jake: Well…yeah. Either that or dead.

Linda: (frowns) Don't talk like that. I just mean…maybe your dad…would go to this place for food. This garden.

Jake: Oh. Maybe he would. But where is it?

Linda: It's probably the big community garden that Max's grandmother runs. They grow vegetables there for homeless people.

Jake: It's worth checking out. Can we go there now?

Linda: (looks at her watch) It's getting late. I need to get home.

Jake: (sighs) All right. Should I walk you home?

Linda: Jake…I live two floors down. I'll be fine.

Jake: Just making sure. Colonel's orders.

Linda smiles at him and he blushes as she heads for the door.

CUT TO: Mead High School Hallway. Carlo is at his locker as Max stands with him.

Carlo: So what'd your mom say?

Max: Well…she told me what she wrote in the notebook she gave him…but says there's no way she's letting me read those letters. How'd you make out?

Carlo: Well I got the message my dad wrote in his notebook, but for some reason, my mom doesn't want to tell me what _she_ wrote.

Max: Why not?

Carlo: I dunno. I think…she might have mentioned Ghostwriter in it…and doesn't want to say that they could see him too.

Max: (rolls his eyes) Yeah. My mom is like that…even though it's pretty obvious that she knows _we_ can see him. I guess they were always used to keeping him a secret.

Carlo: That's true. And the important thing is that we now have something _written_ that your dad _probably_ still has with him.

Max: Yeah. We gotta find Jake after school…and we can send Ghostwriter out to find those notebooks.

CUT TO: Hurston Middle School Cafeteria. Jake is eating with Gina and Linda, although at a different table.

Linda: Sylvia started coming to lunch sooner.

Gina: Yeah…and does her makeup at the table.

Jake: To each his own.

Linda: So did you find anything?

Gina: Yes. My mother wrote, _Stay out of subway tunnels_ in the notebook she gave to Rob.

Jake: That again?

Linda: Guess it was hard to live it down. What about your dad?

Gina: Well he didn't give him a notebook, but gave him a gold chain with his initials on it. (flips in her memo pad) Like this.

Jake looks at the picture and raises his eyebrows.

Jake: He got that from your dad?

Gina: Yeah. My dad has one like this with his own initials…and had one made for your dad.

Linda: Does he wear it?

Jake: Usually. (rubs chin) And I don't think I've seen it since he disappeared…so he must have been wearing it when he did. Maybe Ghostwriter…could find _that_.

Linda: We also want to check out the community garden.

Gina: The garden? Why?

Jake: It has free food and helps homeless people. Dad might go there if he's hungry.

Linda: Provided he's in the area anyway.

CUT TO: Outside of Hurston. Carlo, Max, and Jackie come up to Jake, Linda, and Gina. They take out the casebook with all the information written down and Max writes to Ghostwriter.

Max: (writing) _We need to find my dad. Please look for these words and what's near them._

GW: _Don't worry. I'll find him!_

The team waits while other students pass by. Sylvia Ferguson goes by and peers at them. An older man in a suit comes over to her.

Man: Come on, Honey. Your mother is waiting.

Sylvia: Sure Dad.

Slyvia gets in the car but her father also peers at the team before going around to the other side.

Linda: Is it just me? Or does Sylvia's dad seem…creepy?

Carlo: Oh he is. That's the owner of The Party Animal Store. Calvin Ferguson.

Max: That guy?

Jackie: Yep. My dad never liked him either.

Gina: And Uncle Alex _really_ didn't like him.

The team looks at each other as Ghostwriter returns and writes in the notebook.

Max: Vegetables?

Gina: Hey! That's the symbol on the chain my dad gave him!

Jake: Well he definitely found him.

Jackie: But…where?

Carlo: A list of vegetables…volunteers…free food program…

Linda: (gasps) He _did_ go to the garden!

Max: The garden?

Jake: Yeah. The community garden! The one your mom wrote about!

The team looks at each other and then take off. Jackie has her bike and Max and Jake take off on their boards. Carlo hangs back with Gina and Linda.

CUT TO: The community garden. Jackie rides up to the gate with Max and Jake right behind her. The garden is full of people and volunteers.

Max: Wow. So…Dad must be in here somewhere.

Jake: But where? And…would we recognize him?

Max: _You_ man. I never even met the guy.

Jake gives him a look but Jackie points out something.

Jackie: Look. Ghostwriter is over by the rabbits' cage.

Jake: Hey yeah. Your mom mentioned the rabbits in the letter.

Max: Well…that one guy is hanging around over there.

They spot a tall man in an old army jacket by the rabbits' cage. He has long, scraggly hair with an orange bandanna over it and stubble on his face. He wears a black shirt and army pants and combat boots. He has an assortment of chains around his neck, including one that Ghostwriter lights up. Max and Jake look at each other and back at the man, who is stroking a soft baby bunny in his hand.

Jake: Dad?

Max looks at Jake, who carefully makes his way towards the man, who puts the rabbit back. He then turns around and sees Jake and lets out a gasp.

Man: Jake?

Jake: DAD!

Jake jumps in the man's arms and the man starts weeping.

Man: Jake! My son…

Jake: Dad…

Jake finally pulls back from his father and pushes the hair away from his face. His father sighs and shakes his head as he kneels down with Jake.

Man: I'm so sorry.

Jake: Dad…it's not your fault. And it's going to be fine. I'm here with…the colonel.

Man: (eyes wide) My _father_ is here?

Jake: Yeah. He said you were really happy here…so we thought…you would come here.

Man: (sighs and nods) You're right. I was happy here. My friends…the greatest friends…I ever had.

He bites his lip and Jake smiles.

Jake: They're still here, Dad.

Man: What?

Jake: Your friends are still here. In fact…I want you to meet someone.

Jake pulls his father up and waves to Max, who nervously comes over.

Jake: Dad…this is Max Frazier.


	9. Chapter 9

MY FATHER'S SON – PART FIVE

Opening scene: Max is staring at Jake's father, who stares right back at him.

Man: You're…Lenni's son.

Max: Yes Sir.

They continue staring and Jake goes to stand next to Max. The man's eyes grow even wider.

Man: What in the world…?

Jake: You see it, don't you, Dad?

Man: Yes but…I can hardly believe it. You two…_found_ each other?

Max: Well…yeah. We had to team up in order to find _you_.

The man stares in disbelief but Jake shakes his head and grabs his hand.

Jake: Come on, Dad.

Man: Where?

Jake: HOME!

Max: But Jake. He's gotta see my mom.

Jake: Dude. He is _not _going to see her looking like _this_. You call your mom…while I make sure he takes a _bath_.

Max: (rolls his eyes and salutes) Sir, yes sir.

Jake: Very funny.

The man starts to laugh as Max jogs out to the gate and grabs his board. The others are there and he smiles at them.

Max: We found him.

Jackie: Awesome!

Carlo: All right!

Gina: Can we…meet him?

Max: Not just yet. Jake's taking him home first. But tell all your folks that we _found_ him…and my mom should arrange for them to see him later.

The others cheer and take off, although Linda sighs and puts her hands in her pockets as she turns away. Max notices this and catches up to her.

Max: Hold on there. Where you going?

Linda looks at him.

Linda: I'm going home.

Max: Oh no you don't. Jake has orders to look after you, remember?

Linda raises an eyebrow.

Linda: But…doesn't he need to look after your dad now?

Max: And you honestly think he can do it on his own? The state was taking him away for a reason.

Linda makes a face but Max shakes his head.

Max: Look. Go and help him out, okay? I gotta find my mom.

Linda bites her lip and nods as Max grins and takes off on his board.

CUT TO: Jake's house. Linda is standing behind Jake's father and combing out his long hair. He's now clean and shaved and is wearing a flannel shirt and long trousers. Jake brings him coffee and looks at Linda.

Jake: Sure you can't give him a haircut?

Linda: I'm a repair-jockey, not a hairdresser.

Jake's Father: A what?

Jake: She fixes stuff. Put my hearing-aid back together and saved me a year's worth of allowance money. Why I always gotta walk her home.

Linda: I also live two floors down.

Jake's father: It's also a convenient excuse to hang out with a pretty girl.

Jake: (in a warning tone) Dad…

Jake's father: (grins) What? I did the same thing.

Linda: You did?

Jake's father: Sure. Walked the girl home…and always had an excuse to hang out at her house once we got there.

Jake raises an eyebrow as Linda puts the comb away.

Linda: Well he's as presentable as I can make him.

Jake: Good. Max should be here any minute with his mom.

Linda: What about the colonel?

Jake's father: He's getting everything squared away at the VA. Gonna take a while…just like last time.

Linda: Last time?

Jake's father: When I was trapped in that tunnel. Dad arranged everything for Double-T…so he wouldn't be homeless anymore. Now he's doing the same for me.

Jake looks in his father's eyes.

Jake: Seems you were in a tunnel again, Dad.

Jake's father nods and gives a sad smile.

Jake's father: I was.

Jake pats his father's hand as there's a knock on the door. His father gets up as Linda goes over and opens it. Max is there with his mother, who gives a sigh.

Max's mother: Rob…

Rob: Lenni…

Lenni runs to Rob, who takes her in his arms as they both start weeping. Jake backs up towards Max, who gives a nod and looks at Linda.

Max: Mind if we hang out at your place for a while? I don't really want to watch this.

Jake: Yeah. We might wind up with a sister.

Linda: Uh…sure.

They disappear out the door as Lenni looks up at Rob. He gives a sigh and strokes her cheek.

Rob: I'm so sorry.

Lenni: It isn't your fault, Rob. And it doesn't matter anyway. You're _home_…and I'm not letting you out of my sight ever _again_.

Rob sighs as Lenni pulls him into a kiss.

CUT TO: Linda's place. Linda is working behind an old T.V. set while Max and Jake are playing a video game on it.

Jake: You know…I thought the graphics would get better once you fixed this.

Linda: Sorry. But this game is like…twenty years old.

Max: Oh I believe that. I know just about every video game on the planet…and never heard of Double Defenders before.

Jake: Still fun though. I just got shot in the head…but have an extra one.

Linda shakes her head as the boys continue playing the game.

CUT TO: Jake's place. Rob is sitting on the sofa with Lenni in his arms.

Rob: I don't get it though. How in the _world_ did those two _find_ me?

Lenni: The same way I found you before, Rob.

Rob: Huh? But the letter said…he was gone.

Lenni: (smiles) He was. But he's _back_.

Rob's eyes grow wide as Lenni turns and looks at him.

Lenni: Rob…the storm didn't kill him. It only trapped him inside of Jamal's computer.

Rob: Inside the computer?

Lenni: Right. Jamal said…the kids started seeing him…when Linda used something from his computer to fix Max's laptop.

Rob: (eyes wide) Holy cow. But…we can't see him anymore?

Lenni: (shakes her head) No. They told Jamal what they were reading…but he couldn't see a thing. But he knew it was him.

Rob blinks as Lenni strokes his hair.

Lenni: And the first thing Max asked him to do…was to help him find his father.

Rob gives a sigh.

Rob: I should've known.

CUT TO: The community garden. Lenni and Rob stand together as they greet their other friends. Alex and Tina arrive first. Then Gaby and Victor. Then Jamal and Jasmine. Max and Jake sit near the rabbit cages with Carlo, Gina, Jackie and Linda.

Carlo: Another case closed.

Max: And a new chapter begins. Mom's making him marry her.

Jackie: Are you serious?

Gina: He's a homeless bum!

Jake: Hey!

Linda: That's exactly why. Max's mom has to marry him and adopt Jake. That way the state can't take him away again.

Jake: And she can take care of him. He's still nuts.

Max: He doesn't seem…nuts.

Jake: You'll know what I mean when you start living with the guy. Trust me.

They look over at the adults, who have gathered around Rob.

Rob: And once again…I owe everything to you guys. I mean it. Best friends I ever had.

Jamal: We're all in it together man.

Alex: Although now it's the _kids_ that have a team.

Victor: I still don't get how they found you man.

Rob: (holds up his chain) I'm guessing they found _this_.

Gaby: They probably did.

Tina: That and the notebooks. They were all asking what we wrote in them.

Rob: Well I got all those in here. (holds up a green bag covered in patches)

Lenni: You still carry the same bag?

Rob: Been all around the world…this bag.

Lenni: (frowns) Well you are _not_ going anywhere else anytime soon. Now are you ready?

Rob sighs and nods as Jasmine comes forward with some documents.

Jasmine: All right. Sign here and here.

Rob and Lenni sign the documents and Jasmine takes them.

Jasmine: Now then. Do you…Robert Baker…take Lenni Frazier to be your wife?

Rob: (sighs) Yes.

Jasmine: And do you…Lenni Frazier…take Robert Baker to be your husband?

Lenni: (looks at him) Yes.

Jasmine: Good. As Justice of the Peace of Fort Greene Brooklyn…I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Rob gives a shy smile and kisses Lenni as the others applaud.


	10. Chapter 10

ART FOR THE SAKE OF ART – PART ONE

Opening Scene: Mead High School Art Room. Max and Jackie are at art club after school, where they are drawing a sculpture that's in front of the class. The teacher goes around and talks to the various students.

Jackie: So what's it like living with your dad?

Max: It's uh…pretty weird. Their place is smaller…and I have to share a room with Jake. And he was _not_ kidding about Dad still being nuts.

Jackie: Uh oh. What does he do?

Max: He wakes up screaming like a banshee in the dead of the night. I just about had a heart attack.

Jackie laughs as Max shakes his head.

Max: And Jake just sleeps through the whole thing.

Jackie: Well I doubt he wears a hearing aid to bed.

Max: I know, right? He used to have to share a bed with Dad so he would know if he was having a fit. He would have to calm him down and get him back to sleep.

Jackie: Wow. But uh…I guess your _mom_ does that now, right?

Max: Yep. And she's a _lot_ better at it than Jake ever was.

Jackie: She is?

Max: Yeah. Every time Dad wakes up, Mom _sings_ to him. Like he's a little baby or something.

Jackie: (laughing) You're joking!

Max: Nope. My Mom is a singer…and the right song will get Dad calmed down enough so he can go back to sleep.

Jackie laughs as the teacher comes by and checks their work.

Teacher: Very nice Max. But add some details. Jackie…a little less talk and a little more attention. The colors are starting to run.

Jackie: (sighs) Yes ma'am.

The teacher goes to the next student, an African American boy next to Jackie.

Teacher: (to student) No no no, Joey. This is too much like a comic book.

Joey: Comics are art.

Teacher: That is a matter of opinion.

Joey: And my opinion says comics are art. Some rare comics bring in thousands of dollars. You can ask my dad.

The teacher rolls her eyes as Joey grins and continues drawing. Jackie and Max look at each other, shake their heads and also continue. The teacher goes to an African American girl and smiles.

Teacher: Wonderful Sandy! Everyone, just look at this.

Sandy blushes as the teacher shows off her picture, which is very well done with a lot of details.

Teacher: You have your father's talent, Sandy.

Sandy: So I've heard.

A large girl with brown hair stumbles into the room and hands the teacher a note.

Teacher: What's this Samantha?

Samantha: From Mr. Norris.

Joey: Why don't he just text?

Teacher: (frowns) Technology has taken over enough without replacing human interaction.

Joey: What interaction? He sent you a note.

The teacher shakes her head and reads the note as Samantha turns around and knocks over a tray of paint.

Samantha: Oh I'm sorry!

Max: Here. I'll help you with that.

Jackie: Careful. Try not to get it on your clothes.

Joey: See? This could have all been saved if he would text.

The others laugh as the teacher frowns and hands Joey a rag to help clean up the paint.

CUT TO: Mead High School Hallway. Carlo and Max are walking together.

Carlo: Nina Kapoor is hoping I'll take her again. But Charlene is looking _awfully_ cute these days. And Jennifer doesn't look too bad either.

Max: How about you ask two of 'em and pass one off to me? Save me the trouble of finding a date.

Carlo: Oh come on, Max. Snazzy guy like you? I'll bet there's _loads_ of girls around here checking you out.

Max: I'm new though. And I don't rightly know anybody.

Carlo: Well you could always go with Jackie.

Max: (raises eyebrows) Jackie?

Carlo: Yeah. You know her well enough. And she's on the team.

Max: Hmmmm…

FLASHBACK: Max is talking to Gina in the hardware store.

Max: You talk to your cousin yet?

Gina: (frowns) I gotta work today…and Linda got another repair job. I texted Jackie and told _her_ to go talk to him…but we'll see if that happens or not.

Max: She don't like the guy?

Gina: (grins) Oh it's not that. She _does_ like him. A little _too_ much.

Max: (rolls his eyes) Girls…

CUT TO: Max shakes his head as he walks with Carlo down the hallway.

Carlo: What?

Max: Never mind.

Carlo: What?

Max: Never mind!

CUT TO: The Party Animal. Jake and Linda come in and Sylvia Ferguson peers at them from behind the counter.

Sylvia: My oh my. Four-eyes and her bodyguard.

Linda gives her a look as Samantha comes in, carrying a few grocery bags.

Samantha: I got the goodies, Sylvia.

Jake: And you have a sidekick.

Sylvia: Oh ha ha.

Samantha: I don't think we've met.

Linda: I'm Linda…and this is Jake. We go to Hurston with Sylvia.

Samantha: Cool. I'm Samantha Baxter. Sylvia's my cousin.

Sylvia: (mutters) You don't have to spread it around…

Jake and Linda look at each other as Samantha fumbles with the bags. Jake sighs and helps her with them.

Samantha: Thanks.

Sylvia: (rolls eyes) Well aren't _you_ the gentleman.

Jake gives her a look and helps Samantha put the bags on the counter. Linda finally comes over with a notebook and he nods.

Jake: (takes notebook) This'll work.

Sylvia: (rings him up) You're buying a diary?

Jake: (pays for it) A _journal_.

Sylvia: It's the same thing.

Linda: That's what I said.

Jake: _Not_ the same thing.

Samantha: What's in a name? A rose, by any other name, would smell as sweet.

Linda: Huh?

Jake: Shakespeare.

Samantha: Very good.

Linda: (to Jake) You know Shakespeare?

Jake: Son of a poet.

Linda nods as Jake takes the notebook and his receipt. She follows him out as Sylvia gives a bored wave.

Sylvia: Have a beautiful day.

CUT TO: Torres Hardware. Jackie is talking to Gina.

Jackie: I might as well forget it. Carlo's trying to get _Max_ to take me to the dance.

Gina: So set Max up with somebody else.

Jackie: Like who? He's new and doesn't know anyone else.

Gina: Sure he does. Aren't there girls in that art club?

Jackie: Well…I guess. There's Sandy Simango anyway.

Gina: So there you go. Set her up with Max…and Carlo will have to ask you.

Jackie: Uh huh. Carlo might ask someone else anyway though.

Gina: You let _me_ worry about that.

CUT TO: Mead High School Hallway. Jackie is talking to Max, who's raising his eyebrows.

Max: So you want me to ask Sandy to the dance…so Carlo will ask you?

Jackie: (sighs) Well that was Gina's suggestion.

Max: Why don't you just ask Carlo yourself?

Jackie: (gasps) I can't do that!

Max: This is the twenty-first century. Girls can ask guys out if they want to.

Jackie: Just because they _can_ doesn't mean they _should_.

Max: Why not? My mom asked my dad to marry her.

Jackie: She did?

Max: Well _he_ sure wasn't going to ask. He was a homeless bum.

Jackie laughs as Ghostwriter appears.

GW: _Painting is for losers!_

Max: Hey!

Jackie: What's he writing that for?

Ghostwriter flies down the hallway and they follow him to the art room.

CUT TO: The Art Room. Paint is all over the walls and floor and _Painting is for losers!_ is written on the wall. Max and Jackie run in and gasp as Ghostwriter flies around the message.


	11. Chapter 11

ART FOR THE SAKE OF ART – PART TWO

Opening Scene: The Art Room. Paint is all over the walls and floor and _Painting is for losers!_ is written on the wall. Max and Jackie run in and gasp as Ghostwriter flies around the message.

Max: Oh man!

Jackie: Oh no!

Jackie turns around and calls for the art teacher, who arrives and gasps.

Teacher: What in the…? Who is responsible for this?

Max: We don't know. We just found it like this.

Teacher: It wasn't either of you?

Jackie: What? No!

Max: We'd be covered in paint if it was us.

The teacher nods.

Teacher: I am going to speak to the principal. Do NOT go in…and tell the others there is no art club today.

Jackie and Max nod as the teacher leaves. They then look at each other.

Jackie: Rally at my place. Right after school.

Max: Got it.

CUT TO: Mead High School Exterior. Max is talking to Sandy on the front steps.

Sandy: So no art club today?

Max: Nope. They gotta clean up the room.

Sandy nods as Carlo runs up.

Carlo: Hey. Joey Gite was telling me the art room was trashed.

Max: It was. Jackie's going to call a rally once the bell rings.

Sandy: A what?

Carlo: A rally. What we call it when we investigate something.

Sandy: (fidgets) Oh. That's…interesting.

Carlo: Yeah. Hey. You going to homecoming with anyone?

Sandy: Oh! Well no. My father wanted me to go to an art show with him that weekend.

Max: (looks at her) Really?

Sandy: (frowns) Yes. I'd rather go to the dance, but he says it's a big opportunity for me.

Carlo: Wow. What a bummer.

Sandy: I know. (sighs) But…thanks anyway.

Max and Carlo look at each other as _RALLY J_ appears above the doorway.

Max: Well uh…we gotta go.

Sandy raises an eyebrow as Carlo and Max run off.

CUT TO: Jackie's room. The whole team gathers around Jackie and Max.

Jake: You're kidding?

Max: Nope. Paint everywhere. Easels knocked over.

Jackie: And someone wrote _Painting is for losers!_ on the wall.

Gina: (takes out a pink casebook) We have _got_ to find out who's behind this.

Linda: Any suspects?

Max: Well…Mrs. Harris was arguing with Joey over whether comics are art or not.

Jackie: He was just joking around.

Carlo: We should still put him down though. Joey jokes around a _lot_…and might have been pulling a prank.

Gina: (writes down _Joey Gite_) Anyone else?

Max: Who was that girl that knocked the paint tray over the other day?

Jackie: Samantha Baxter. She's kind of clumsy like that.

Linda: (to Jake) Isn't that who we met at The Party Animal?

Jake: Yeah. Sylvia's sidekick.

Max: She hangs out with Sylvia?

Linda: They're cousins.

Gina: Well anyone who hangs out with Sylvia _can't_ be good.

Jake: She can't help being related.

Gina: (writes in casebook) I'm still putting her down though. Being clumsy…she might have spilled the paint on accident.

Jackie: I doubt the writing on the wall was an accident.

Carlo: We got a plan?

Jackie: We should question our suspects. Carlo can talk to Joey again…and Jake and Linda can talk to Samantha.

Max: Yeah. See if they have anything against the art club.

Gina: Or if they know anything about the room being trashed. They might lead you to other suspects.

Jackie: Right. Max and I will talk to Mrs. Harris…and investigate the room for more clues.

Gina: Well I have to do my shift at the store, but I'll write to Ghostwriter. If he knows what to look for, he might find more clues about who's behind this.

CUT TO: The Party Animal. Jake and Linda come in and find Sylvia stocking the shelves and Samantha behind the counter.

Linda: You got demoted, Sylvia?

Sylvia: Ha! I'm only doing this so _she_ doesn't knock anything over.

Samantha: You also can't do enough math to count back change properly.

Sylvia: (glares) Pretend you have lockjaw.

Linda and Jake exchange a look as they approach the counter.

Linda: So uh…we heard from Jake's brother that the art room was trashed at the high school.

Samantha: Oh it was. Paint all over the place…and a message on the wall. I think somebody is hacked off.

Sylvia: Hold on. (to Jake) You have a brother?

Jake: Yeah. Max.

Samantha: (with wide eyes) Woah! Max is your _brother_?

Jake: (rolls eyes) Long story.

Sylvia: (grins) I'll bet. I heard your dad was a homeless bum.

Jake: (glares) Not your business.

Linda: Right. We're just here to ask if you knew anything about the art room being messed up.

Samantha: Why would I know anything about it? I'm not in the art club.

Linda: Well Max just mentioned you were in the room the other day.

Samantha: I was delivering a note for Mr. Norris, who really should have sent a text. But Ms. Harris doesn't even have a cell phone.

Sylvia: She ought to get one now. You got all nervous with that _boy_ being in the room and knocked over a whole tray of paint.

Samantha: (frowns) Okay…how about _you_ pretend you have lockjaw?

Jake: Boy?

Samantha: (glares) Not _your_ business.

Jake nods and cocks his head to the door.

Linda: Well…thank you very much, Samantha.

Samantha: No problem.

CUT TO: The Comic Book Store. Carlo is talking to Joey Gite, who's looking at the latest comics.

Carlo: So can you think of anyone that might want to trash the art room?

Joey: Not off the top of my head. But let me know if you find out who it was. They got paint all over my best work.

Carlo: Aw man. Really?

Joey: Yeah. Ms. Harris may not appreciate it, but I'm the best cartoonist in Brooklyn.

Joey shows Carlo a well-drawn panel of famous superheroes.

Carlo: Wow. You did that?

Joey: Yep. My dad does cartoons and posts them on his blog. The really funny ones go viral…and he gets advertising money.

Carlo: And he does that full time?

Joey: Shoot no. Has to do it in his spare time on weekends. Has a boring desk job the rest of the time…and Mom won't let him quit. I'm trying to help him out with the artwork and stuff.

Carlo: Well that one's pretty good.

Joey: (sighs) Yeah. But the ones I had at school were even better. And now they're _ruined._

Carlo nods as Joey shakes his head.

CUT TO: Torres Hardware. Carlo comes in and finds Gina tapping into her phone.

Gina: You find out anything?

Carlo: I think we can eliminate Joey. He was mad that some of his stuff got messed up.

Gina: Hmmm. Unless he ruined it _himself_ to throw us off.

Carlo: I kind of doubt that. How'd you make out?

Gina: Ghostwriter found something funny. Check it out.

She shows Carlo the phone and he raises his eyebrows.

Carlo: (reading) _It's not fair. I want to do what I want to do. Painting is for losers._ (looks at Gina) Hey. That's what it said on the wall.

Gina: I know. Must be why Ghostwriter sent this. Could be the person who did it, wrote this down somewhere.

Carlo: Hmmm. Whoever it is, feels like he's not allowed to do something, and it isn't fair.

Gina: And he…or she…doesn't _want_ to paint.

Carlo: So…someone who_ isn't_ in the art club?

Gina: Or someone who is…and doesn't _want_ to be.

Carlo: (rubs chin) Yeah. We might need Max and Jackie to investigate this. They know who all is in the art club.

Gina: Right. (texts on phone) I'm sending this to Jackie right now.

CUT TO: Mead High School. Max and Jackie are in the art room, helping Ms. Harris clean up.

Max: (mopping) Well whoever did this, they sure made a mess.

Jackie: (cleaning the wall) And didn't leave a lot of clues. (turns around and takes out phone) Gina sent me something.

Max: Maybe she found a clue.

Jackie: (looks at phone) Ah. _Ghostwriter_ found a clue. Look at this.

Max goes over and reads the message.

Max: I'm with Carlo. Sounds like someone in the art club doesn't actually like painting.

Jackie: But is _expected_ to be there.

Max nods and cocks his head.

Max: You know…I was talking to Sandy…and her dad is taking her to an art show.

Jackie: Oh. So?

Max: So…the art show is the same day as homecoming. She can't go to the dance.

Jackie: (raises eyebrows) But…you can't think that _Sandy_ would…

Max: (shrugs) I'm just saying…it sort of fits. She sounded really disappointed that she was missing the dance.

Jackie: But her painting was _great_.

Max: Yeah…but that doesn't mean she likes doing it. Mom always says I have a great voice, but I _hate_ singing.

Jackie: (giggles) Really?

Max: (glares) Don't start.

Jackie: (nods and texts back) Well…I'll have Gina add Sandy to the suspects' list.

CUT TO: Torres Hardware. Gina gets the text and raises her eyebrows as Carlo looks over at her.

Carlo: What'd Jackie say?

Gina: She's got another suspect. (writes in casebook)

Carlo: Who?

Gina: Sandy Simango.

Carlo: (does a double-take) What?

Gina: (caps pen) Sandy Simango. She's in the art club.

Carlo: (frowns) But…Sandy? I can't picture _her_ trashing the room. I was wanting to take her to the dance.

Gina: (looks at him) You were?

Carlo: Yeah. But her dad is taking her to an art show that day.

Gina: (nods) Right. But see…that's why she's a suspect.

Carlo frowns at Gina, who shakes her head.

Gina: I know you don't like it…but it's possible Sandy's angry about missing the dance. And she took it out on the art room.

Carlo balls his hand into a fist and sakes his head.

Carlo: But…it couldn't be Sandy. It just couldn't…

Gina sighs as Ghostwriter flies over the suspect list.


	12. Chapter 12

ART FOR THE SAKE OF ART – PART THREE

Opening Scene: Torres Hardware. Ghostwriter flies over Sandy's name on the suspect list. Carlo frowns and goes to the door.

Gina: Where you going?

Carlo: To find Sandy…and prove that she's innocent!

Gina lets out her breath as Carlo leaves, slamming the door behind him.

CUT TO: The Art Room. Jackie sighs as Max flops down in a chair.

Max: (looking around) Well…looks like we got everything but the message on the wall.

Jackie: And still no more clues. (phone buzzes) Hold on. (picks up phone) Gina again.

Max: What's she saying?

Jackie: (looks at phone) Carlo's going to investigate Sandy.

Max: Right. He's probably not too happy with her being on the list.

Jackie: (looks at him) Why?

Max: (sighs) Because…_he_ was the one asking her to homecoming.

Jackie sighs and puts her phone away as Max shrugs.

Max: Sorry.

Jackie: Oh…don't worry about it. Might was well face the fact that Carlo isn't interested.

Max: I think it's more that Carlo looks around a lot. He had a whole list of girls he was thinking of.

Jackie: (rolls eyes) I'm sure. And I highly doubt _my_ name was on it.

Max: Only because he thinks _I_ should take you.

Jackie glares at him as Max shrugs again and looks at the door, where Jake is looking into the room.

Max: What're you doing here?

Jake: (rolls eyes) Linda's got a job.

Jackie: (sighs) She always does.

Max: Well our job is_ almost _done. You want to clean off the wall?

Jackie: That's our biggest clue though.

Max: We wrote it down already.

Jackie: Still…we should study the message a bit before washing it off.

Jake nods and walks over to the message on the wall.

Jake: This is red.

Max: Yeah so?

Jake looks at Max and points at him.

Jake: No red on you.

Max gives a start and looks at Jackie, who looks at her own shirt.

Jackie: He's right. The red paint…was only on the wall.

Max: How did you notice that?

Jake: (points to ear) No ears. (points to eyes) But sharp eyes.

Max scratches his head as Jackie nods.

Jackie: That's right. Being deaf…makes his other senses _stronger_. Jake is able to see things other people wouldn't notice.

Max: Awesome. (to Jake) You see anything else?

Jake looks back at the message and runs his finger over it. He rubs his fingers together and nods.

Jake: Not paint.

Max: It's not paint?

Jackie: What is it then?

Jake shrugs as Max and Jackie go over to the wall, also studying the message. Jackie touches it and also nods.

Jackie: Yeah. This is more like…lipstick.

Max: Lipstick?

Jackie: Yeah. (rubs fingers together) Whoever did this…didn't use the _paint_ on the wall. She used _lipstick_.

Jake: (nods) Probably a girl.

Max: (holds up a finger) But could also be a guy with a girlfriend. I knew guys in California that carried makeup for their girlfriends, since their clothes actually had _pockets_.

Jackie: (rolls eyes) Yeah. Girls' clothes never have pockets since we're supposed to spend money on a _purse_. It's all a conspiracy to make girls spend more money.

Max and Jake look at each other as Linda comes in.

Linda: There you are.

Jake: You done now?

Linda: Yeah. (looks around) Looks like the room got cleaned up.

Max: Finally. Jake spotted a major clue too. That message was written with lipstick.

Linda raises her eyebrows and goes over to the wall.

Linda: You're right. This _is_ lipstick.

Jake nods and shakes a finger.

Jake: The Party Animal _sells_ lipstick.

Linda: Yeah. We should get a sample of this…and see what shade it is. Then we can find out who bought some.

Jackie: And maybe investigate Samantha. She works there.

Linda: So does Sylvia.

Jake: No motive.

Linda: But they might have more clues. Let's go.

CUT TO: Up Against the Wall Art Gallery. Carlo goes in and finds Sandy, who's standing with her father.

Sandy: Oh! Hi Carlo.

Carlo: Hey Sandy. Hi Mister Simango.

Sandy's father: Just Malenga please. Mister Simango is my _father_.

Carlo: Right. I was uh…hoping to talk to Sandy for a minute.

Malenga: Well go right ahead. I have a bit more work to do.

Sandy gives a shy smile and goes with Carlo to the front of the building.

Carlo: I uh…just wanted to see if you're still going to that art show.

Sandy: (sighs) Yes. They're showing some of my father's paintings. But I would still rather go to the dance.

Carlo: I know. But um…maybe I can take you out on another day.

Sandy: Oh! You could?

Carlo: Yeah. It's not fair that you have to miss the dance.

Sandy: (frowns) I know. But I don't know when I'm going be to free. My grandfather will be visiting…and he has a whole _list_ of places I have to go to with him.

Carlo: Wow. But…don't you want to hang out with him while he's here?

Sandy: Not really. He's _very_ strict…even more than my father is. Sometimes I wish I could stay with my aunt instead.

Carlo: Your aunt?

Sandy: Yes. She lives on Long Island with her husband…and my cousins get to do whatever they want. It just isn't fair.

Carlo: (nods) I know what you mean. My dad is a cop…and tends to be strict himself. There's certain neighborhoods I'm not allowed to go to...and I always gotta look after my cousin Gina.

Sandy: Really?

Carlo: Yeah. Her folks aren't quite as strict, but they worry about her…since she's a girl and all. And her dad has some experience with gangs…so he's pretty concerned about her safety.

Sandy: (smiles) Well I'm sure she's glad she has a big strong cousin to look after her.

Carlo: (gives a smug smile) I do my best.

CUT TO: The Party Animal. Jake and Linda go in and find Sylvia stocking the shelves again as Samantha is at the counter reading a book.

Sylvia: (glares) You two again?

Linda: Sorry to bother you (takes out sample) but you're an expert on make-up, right?

Sylvia: (gives a smug smile) Of course.

Linda: Excellent. (shows her the sample) Could you tell me what shade this is?

Sylvia: (looks at sample) Peachy rose. Just sold out.

Linda: Interesting.

Jake: Who bought it?

Sylvia: (peers at him) Oh I can't tell you that. Confidential.

Linda: I'm sure. I just really like it…and was hoping to get some.

Samantha: (looks up) Well I have some. It's an old one though.

Samantha takes a tube of lipstick out of her handbag as Sylvia shakes her head.

Sylvia: Sure you want to share that?

Samantha: I'm trying to be _nice_. (hands lipstick to Linda)

Linda: (takes lipstick) Thanks. (opens lipstick) Wow. This is old.

Samantha: I've had that for a while. Was going to replace it when San...

Sylvia: Samantha…

Samantha: What?

Sylvia: Zip…your…lip.

Linda raises her eyebrows and then applies the lipstick using the store mirror. Jake watches as Ghostwriter flies around and sends him a message, which he writes down in a notebook. Sylvia peers at him and raises her eyebrows.

Sylvia: What are you doing?

Jake: (closes notebook quickly) Nothing.

Sylvia is peering at Jake, so Linda quickly turns around and kisses him on the cheek. Jake looks at her with wide eyes as she smiles at the large lip print on his face.

Linda: Perfect. (gives lipstick back to Samantha) I'll have to get some once you have more.

Samantha: (giggles) Sure thing.

Linda smiles and turns to Jake, who's still staring at her.

Linda: Well come on.

Linda walks out as Jake stares after her. He looks back at Sylvia who rolls her eyes.

Sylvia: Oh don't tell me you're _surprised_.

Jake frowns and follows Linda out. Sylvia sighs and goes back to work.

Sylvia: Have a beautiful day...Clueless Goon.

CUT TO: Up Against the Wall Art Gallery. Carlo and Sandy are talking as Malenga comes out to join them.

Malenga: Well we have to go now. Do say hello to your mother for me.

Carlo: I will. (to Sandy) I'll see you at school.

Sandy: All right.

Malenga: Come on Sandy. We must get home so you can finish your portrait before your grandfather's visit.

Carlo: A portrait?

Malenga: Yes. I'm quite glad she didn't have it at the school when the other paintings were ruined.

Carlo: (to Sandy) I'll be you are too.

Sandy: I suppose. I wouldn't want to start all over. Bye.

Sandy follows her father as Carlo notices Ghostwriter. He flies to Sandy's bag and back to Carlo, who takes out his phone.

GW: _Mochila Bonita._

Carlo: That's what on Sandy's bag. Anything else?

GW: _Peachy Rose._

Carlo: Huh?

GW: _It's not fair. I want to do what I want to do. Painting is for losers._

Carlo groans as he shoves is phone in his pocket.

Carlo: Why Sandy? Why did it have to be you?


	13. Chapter 13

ART FOR THE SAKE OF ART – PART FOUR

Opening Scene: Up Against the Wall Art Gallery. Carlo groans and shoves his phone in his pocket.

Carlo: Why Sandy? Why did it have to be you?

Carlo watches as a ball of light flies around. He gives a sigh and takes his phone out again, writing in the memo app.

Carlo: (writing) _RALLY C_

CUT TO: Torres Hardware. Linda and Jake are talking to Gina, who's behind the counter and looking at Jake's notebook.

Linda: And Ghostwriter found this receipt somewhere in the store.

Gina: So Sandy bought some of that lipstick. (writes in the casebook)

Linda: Right. But Samantha had it too…and hers was worn down to the nub. She might have used it up writing that message.

Gina: (still writing) So they're _both_ suspects. (looks up at Jake) What you got on your face?

Jake: Erm…hey look!

Jake points to the wall, where Ghostwriter has appeared. The girls both look at the wall as Jake quickly takes off his bandanna and rubs his cheek with it.

GW: _RALLY C_

Gina: Looks like Carlo found something.

Linda: Yeah. (turns to Gina) You coming?

Gina: (hands her the casebook) I have to stay here, so I'll call Carlo later.

Linda: (takes casebook) Okay. (turns to Jake) Let's go.

Jake ties the bandanna back on as he follows Linda out of the store.

CUT TO: Mead High School Art Room. Max and Jackie sigh as they scrub off the wall.

Max: Man. Sure wish she used paint. This stuff is sticky.

Jackie: I think paint would have been worse.

Max sighs and looks up as Ghostwriter appears.

GW: _RALLY C_

Jackie: Let's go.

CUT TO: The Fernandez Residence. Carlo sighs as he lets Max and Jackie in. Linda is sitting on the sofa and Jake comes in from the other direction, wiping his face with the bandanna.

Max: (to Jake) What're you doing?

Jake: Had to wash my face.

Max: What for?

Jake: Got something on it.

Max raises his eyebrows but Jake just glances at Linda and ties his bandanna back on. Linda bites her lip and looks at Carlo.

Linda: So what'd you find out?

Carlo: Well…I'm pretty sure Sandy's the one we're looking for.

Jackie: What?

Max: You sure?

Carlo shakes his head and shows them the casebook.

Carlo: Ghostwriter found these messages in her bag.

Max: Peachy Rose?

Linda: Yeah. That's the shade of lipstick that was on the wall. Sandy bought the last one from The Party Animal…and Samantha uses it too.

Max: So it could still be either one.

Jake: Motive.

Carlo sighs and nods.

Carlo: Jake's right. Sandy had the lipstick…_and_ a reason to be angry…_and _the paper with the same words that were on the wall.

Jackie nods and puts a hand on Carlo's shoulder.

Jackie: We might want to handle this carefully. I mean…she _did_ have a good reason to be mad.

Max: Good reason or not…she's gonna be in a _load_ of trouble.

Carlo: I'll say. But…they might go easy on her if she fesses up herself.

The team nods as Carlo's mother, Tina, comes into the room.

Carlo: Hi Mom.

Tina: Hi Carlo. Having your friends over?

Carlo: Yeah. We uh…had a break in the case.

Tina: About the art room?

Carlo: Yeah. (sighs) We think it was Sandy.

Tina: (gasps) Malenga's daughter? Why?

Carlo: (shrugs) All the evidence points to her.

Linda: She has the lipstick that was on the wall.

Max: And she has to go to an art show on the day of the dance.

Carlo: And she also had the same message that was on the wall in her bag.

Tina: (sighs) Have you talked to her yet?

Carlo: Well…I talked to her…but I didn't straight out ask if it was her. Just found out she's a little angry that her parents are so strict…and she's missing the dance.

Tina: (nods) I see. Well…I'm going to make a few phone calls so you can find out for _sure_.

The team looks at each other as Tina takes out her cell phone.

Tina: Hi Safira. I need to talk to you about something. Sure, I can come over…

CUT TO: Mead High School. Carlo is at his locker when Sandy comes over to him, looking rather nervous.

Carlo: Hi Sandy. What's up?

Sandy: Um…can I…talk to you?

Carlo: (closes locker) Sure.

Sandy: (sighs) I uh…I need to tell you that…that I'm the one who trashed the art room.

Carlo: (eyes wide) You are?

Sandy: (moans) Yes. I was just…really angry that day.

Carlo: (nods) Since you were missing the dance.

Sandy: (nods) Yes. Joey had actually asked me…but when I said I couldn't go…he went to ask Jennifer instead.

Carlo: (shakes his head) Oh man. I'm sorry.

Sandy: It's all right. I um…had a good talk with my aunt last night. (looks at him) I didn't know she was friends with your mother.

Carlo: Well I didn't either. Seems my mom met her the first time she came to New York…and was looking for your dad. Heard the whole story this morning.

Sandy nods and gives a sigh.

Sandy: Anyway…I um…I'm going to talk to Ms. Harris.

Carlo: You want me to come with you? We can get Max and Jackie too.

Sandy: (smiling) Yes. Thank you.

CUT TO: The Art Room. Carlo, Max and Jackie are standing by with Joey Gite. Ms. Harris is patting Sandy on the shoulder.

Ms. Harris: Apology accepted. But we will have to talk to your father about this…and the principal.

Sandy: (sadly) Yes ma'am.

Ms. Harris walks Sandy out of the room as Joey shakes his head.

Joey: Man. I can't believe it was her.

Jackie: Neither can I.

Carlo: (to Joey) Did you really ask her to homecoming?

Joey: (sighs) Yeah. Guess I shouldn't have mentioned asking Jennifer after that.

Carlo: (shakes head) Not a bright move.

Joey: I'll say. Jennifer already had a date anyway...and Sandy was so mad that she messed up my stuff.

Jackie: Hope you're not _too_ mad at her.

Joey: (sighs again) I guess not. Sometimes my art comes out better if I have to do it over again. And since I never found a date, I might go to that art show instead.

Max and Jackie look at each other as Carlo does a double-take.

Carlo: The art show?

Joey: Yeah. They have a whole section on comic art. I wanted to take a look at it...and maybe they'll let me redo my paintings there. I think they're gonna have a studio set up for that.

Carlo: (gives a slow nod) Well…maybe you _should_.

CUT TO: The Party Animal. Max and Jake come in. Sylvia is at the counter and Samantha drops the pens she's stocking.

Sylvia: (to Jake) Oh ho. You ditched Four-Eyes after that little stunt she pulled?

Jake: (frowns) Has a job.

Max: Stunt? (to Jake) What stunt?

Jake: Nothing. (to Samantha) Is it here yet?

Samantha: (fumbling with the pens) Oh right. We just got some more lipstick. (drops pens again) Oh dear…

Max: Let me help you with that.

Samantha blushes as Max helps her with the pens. Jake raises an eyebrow and then goes over to the lipstick. He picks one out and brings it to the counter.

Sylvia: Oooh. Buying it for her?

Jake: (puts money down) She's busy.

Sylvia: (takes money and looks at Samantha) Yeah. We're gonna be busy a while too with _her_ doing the pens. Seems that brother of yours is as clueless as you are.

Jake peers over at Samantha, who's trying to put the pens back. Max is helping her, as she keeps dropping them. Jake grins and takes his purchase.

Jake: (to Max) You still need a date.

Max: (grabbing pens) Yeah. I know.

Samantha: Date?

Max: For homecoming. Girl I was going to ask kind of got grounded.

Samantha blushes and drops a few pens again. Jake slaps Max in the back of the head.

Max: (to Jake) What?

Jake shakes his head and uses sign language. Max raises his eyebrows and looks back at Samantha.

Max: Hey...you uh...don't have a date yet, do you?

Sylvia: (rolls eyes) However did you guess _that_?

Samantha: (to Sylvia) Oh shut up. (to Max) No. I don't have a date.

Max: Well...how about you come with me?

Samantha drops the pens again, but Jake quickly picks them up and puts them away. Samantha blushes and wrings her hands.

Samantha: Well...um...okay.

Max: Awesome. I'll uh...meet you here then.

Samantha nods and Max stares at her for a minute. Jake sighs and pulls him out of the store.

Sylvia: (to Samantha) You owe me now, Baxter. (to door) Have a beautiful day.

CUT TO: Torres Hardware. Linda is buying a pack of screws from Gina.

Gina: So Carlo says Sandy still has to go to that art show…mostly as a punishment for messing up the art room.

Linda: Yeah. If she had just _talked_ to her dad, he would've understood and let her go to the dance.

Gina: And now Carlo doesn't have a date. (pouts lips) Don't know _what_ the poor boy will do.

They both giggle as Max and Jake come in.

Linda: Did you get it?

Jake: Yeah. (hands her the bag)

Linda: Thanks. (takes out lipstick) This really is a nice color.

Gina: (to Jake) You got her lipstick?

Jake: A year's worth of allowance money.

Gina: Oh right. Guess you still owe her.

Max: You still need to walk her home though. I'm gonna try to find Carlo. (gives a smug smile) Need to let him know _I_ have a date.

Gina: Ooooh. You do?

Max: Yep. And it _isn't_ Jackie.

Gina giggles as Max leaves and Linda puts on the lipstick.

Gina: Oooh. That is a nice color.

Linda: Isn't it? Really should test it again…

Gina: Test it?

Linda: I uh...had to test it to distract Sylvia the other day. She was getting nosy.

Gina: Right. (glances at Jake) How exactly were you _testing_ it?

Jake: Never mind. (tugs Linda to the door) Not testing it in _here_.

Jake gently takes Linda out as Gina gives a grin.

Gina: What does he mean by that, I wonder?

CUT TO: Mead High School. Carlo is talking to Jackie in the hallway.

Carlo: Well Sandy did get suspended for a week…and still has to go to that art show…but she perked right up when I told her _Joey_ would be going to it too.

Max: Did you give Joey a heads up?

Carlo: Jackie did that. She kind of likes the idea of the two of them running into each other. Guess she didn't want Sandy going to homecoming with _you_.

Max: Oh. Well I don't know about that.

Carlo: Huh?

Max: I'm going with Samantha. Jake thinks _I'm_ the reason she keeps dropping stuff.

Carlo: (rubs chin) How about that? But who's going to take Jackie now?

Max: Well you _could_ just take her _yourself._

Carlo: Me?

Max: Why not?

Carlo blinks and narrows his eyes.

Carlo: Guess I never really thought about it. Maybe I will.

Max rolls his eyes as Carlo goes over to Jackie, who's at her locker.


End file.
